


倾城之恋

by itaiiiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Obito - Freeform - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaiiiii/pseuds/itaiiiii
Summary: 太空au其实这个名字也不合适，可能应该叫倾球之恋或者倾星系之恋。不过随便啦。就是柱斑的爱情故事，还捡了个便宜儿子带土





	1. Chapter 1

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
一  
一座城，一个人。  
千手柱间的军团占据这座城。  
这原是一片断壁残垣，古老星球旧文明的遗址，一些经过辐射变异的人苟延残喘生活于此。  
千手柱间带领着战舰浩浩荡荡来了，登陆光柱笼罩地面时，捡着太空垃圾废品苟活的人有些不知所措。  
斑生活条件比较好，在残存的建筑群里拥有一个完整的房间。他扒开不知哪年哪月残存下来的百叶窗，看见昏黄天空中那艘著名的顶级主舰，一声不响开始收拾行李。  
带土哒哒哒从外面跑进来，兴奋地喊：“爸！看飞船！”  
他外表看上去六七岁，被斑捡到时遭受了严重腐蚀，半个身体包括半张脸都被毁去，被斑用不知名材料勉强修补，才活下来。谁也不知道他多大年纪。他自被斑捡到就一直这个大小，问记忆也是残缺不清的。  
斑踩着行李用麻绳打结，嘴里咬着半截绳子，模糊地说：“傻子，那是危险。”  
带土被斑收养了三四年，从几乎脑瘫养到能走会跳，他与街道上其他的辐射人一起，大家都奇形怪状，相处和谐。他说，可是街上的人都说，飞船是救赎的意思。  
斑在满是尘土的地上画了片叶子，中间点上渦纹，恶狠狠地说：“笨蛋，别的飞船可能会扔下垃圾或者补给品。但这个标志就是危险！”他懊恼地一拍头，叹气道：“算了，我忘了你只有一半脑瓜子——你跟着我就好，别的不用管。”  
带土皱眉。他只有一半脸有人样，这一半还挺可爱的。他无奈地说：“好吧。”然后乖乖收拾东西。谁让这个怪人是他的养父呢。  
斑和其他的辐射人不一样，像垃圾堆画报里那些真正的人，一个头两只眼睛，山根高高，嘴唇秀气。但他的眼睛，一会儿红，一会儿黑，生气到极点就会是一圈一圈的紫色。带土捡那些画报回家，因为是易燃物，晚上可以点着取暖。他看着画报的时候会想，斑这样的容貌体态，算是正常人类吗？  
嗯，胸平了点。也不柔软。  
斑纠正他：“我是男人。你这臭小子往哪儿摸！”  
带土问：“男人是什么？”  
斑想举例子，但是周遭环境并没有合适的例子，只能凶巴巴地说：“有欧派的叫女人。你和我这种叫男人——算了，你记住就好！”  
带土脑子不好使，行动还不错。他打包的东西又整齐又快，可能跟他这几年在野外抢垃圾有关，抢得快装得稳带回家资源多。  
斑平时能不动手就不动手。他有一个古怪的AI系统，带土见过斑悄悄指挥那个叫须佐能乎的AI出来打扫一切。但似乎能源系统实在不匹配，须佐能乎很少出来干活。  
斑乐于见到带土收拾，豪迈地把东西扛在肩上，一手挟住带土，飘然出门。  
他跑得飞快。可是带土感受到后面有东西在追。斑的速度已经让带土的脸被狂风刮至变形，约一小时二百五十迈，身后那玩意却紧追不舍。  
“爸——后面有东西——”带土艰难地说。他的脸快要被相对流动的空气扯烂了。  
斑气愤地说：“废话，蠢材，我当然知道！”他召唤出巨大的AI须佐能乎，须佐拔剑回手架住跟着他们的东西。  
即使被坚硬的第五维元素阻挡，飞行器仍在危急时刻将驾驶员弹出。而且这个驾驶员从五十米坠地后只在地上打了个滚，毫发无损站起来。  
他的头盔掉了，防护面罩还在脸上，露出一头带土从来没见过的柔顺黑长发，身材高大挺拔。没有欧派。男性。  
带土看着这个人平坦的胸部前叶子加渦纹的标志，惊恐地喊道：“爸！危险！”  
tbc  
千手柱间：斑你有孩子了？！  
宇智波斑：捡的便宜儿子不要误会！


	2. 二

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
二  
谁都不会忘记那噩梦一样的对决。  
宇智波是个神秘的姓氏。特别是他们都死得差不多了的时候。  
斑是宇智波中非常特别的人，他年轻时背叛了姓氏，选择和千手柱间在一起，后来却走上了这个姓氏发疯的老路。  
谁也不知道他为什么亲手创建了木叶又选择背叛木叶。  
千手柱间唯一还活着的弟弟千手扉间言简意赅：因为斑是个疯子。  
这个疯子兼天才创造了最完美的战斗AI——有自我意识并能合成神秘元素成为主人盔甲的名为须佐能乎的AI。后来斑窃取了最可怕的能源，供AI使用，转过头来要毁灭木叶。  
他的挚友兼他当初舍弃一切跟随的爱人千手柱间被迫应战。  
战场在星系小行星带，是回归彗星能到达的最遥远地带，每一霎那交锋都迸出开天辟地般的火花，相撞爆发的冲击波依然能震撼主星，令木叶驻地夜晚亮如白昼。有学者认为，斑利用可怕的能源制造的弹头比超新星爆炸还要可怕，更可怕的是柱间利用巧妙的引力弹弓把弹头引出星系。  
然而对于唯二知道实况的人来说，这场战斗并不是只有恐怖和千钧一发。斑的对面是千手柱间，这点让他非常兴奋，柱间不仅智商超群，还有对机甲的精密操控以及绝少人知的秘密力量。就是这样的人，才能拯救一个星球，甚至整个星系和宇宙。不问原因地假如能成功把这个男人守卫的东西从他手底抹去，是一件多么有成就感的事！斑狞笑，他很兴奋，只有这样的战斗能稍稍舒缓他几乎要暴沸的血液。须佐能乎直接与他大脑相连，他不用做任何动作只需要想象，所以他能自由地解开皮带，安抚又痛又硬的器官。  
“斑！我们谈一谈！”柱间强行入侵须佐的系统发来讯息。他在他伪装成传统机甲的“木人”通讯信号里留了一条通道，等待斑的回复。  
须佐和斑是连成一体的，强行打开须佐好比强行破开斑的身体。那条强势注入的讯号在斑脊柱到大脑皮层引起颤栗，斑忍不住呻吟了一声，那声火辣得只在床上能听见的声音顺着柱间留下的通讯通道传过去。  
柱间扶额：“你在干什么……”  
他的声音仿佛就在斑耳边响起。柱间的嗓音非常好听，磁性低沉，是斑爱的成年男人温和的情人的声音。他大胆抚慰着自己，高声呻吟，一面故意钻破“木人”的防御，强行留下信号：“干死木叶。”  
柱间被入侵的干扰信号刺得头皮疼，斑的呻吟又从他的通讯喇叭中流出，让他半硬不能硬。艰难挡住须佐的攻击，他发讯息问道：“木叶怎么你了！”  
讯息被拦截，才攻破的漏洞被修复。柱间一怒之下又暴力破了须佐一条加密通讯通道：“木叶怎么你了！”  
斑仿佛被柱间毫无润滑地入侵，他惨呼一声。  
“斑......对不起......”柱间知道自己有点过分，但是斑接下来的喘息又让他头大：“柱间......你好大......嗯！”  
随即须佐那边又暴力敲破“木人”通讯系统：“和你作战真是爽，一直战斗一直爽。”  
柱间担忧再次入侵须佐给斑增加负担，顺着那条讯号准备发出，发现又被堵上了。  
须佐很过分，入侵“木人”系统并非攻破一个漏洞然后开始扩大，而是非要东一榔头西一棒，随机破解信号线，似要在柱间颅骨上钻孔一样。柱间反击，斑就会叫得更大声，仿佛柱间真的在侵犯他，而且手段粗暴。柱间自己也硬得不行，他很有本钱，从和斑的初夜，就在房事上把斑操得服服帖帖、浑身都是他的印记。这时却战况危急，“木人”仪表盘一片通红示意“危险！”“警报！”他身后是脆弱的木叶，而斑——  
斑变本加厉，榨取着他偷取的可怖能源，一招一招，以命相搏。他本人则舒舒服服大字型躺在须佐的绝对防御里，屁股里塞着自己的手指，抚慰前方高昂的柱体。他发射出的高射炮被柱间操控“木人”拦住，他高超的想象力里自己正贴在柱间坚实的胸前，柱体蹭着柱间肌理分明的小腹，水渍沾上那美丽的小麦色皮肤。他在这样性感的想象里不忘继续攻击“木人”的操作系统，留下加密讯息：“木叶是病态的。我必须要毁掉这个病态的东西！”  
柱间满头大汗解开这个密码读取到这个讯息，他一直被斑弄得手忙脚乱，每一次他想让自己的能力解放出来掌控“木人”，自己抽空抚慰被斑叫硬了的器官，斑就发一条加密的挑衅讯息，他读完后只能窝火，憋得自己不上不下十分难受，三番四次后他不忍了，任性妄为地对斑吼道：“把话说清楚！”  
“木叶就像你和我的孩子，你不由分说动手之前必须给我个理由！”  
“我不想对你动手！”  
两次强攻斑受不住，他射了两次，第三次他腿肚子都在抖，实在太爽，爽得他大脑一片空白。他强忍着啜泣，说道：“柱间，所以你觉得杀我很简单？”  
这样脆弱的声音配合着的却是一记狠戾的几乎要劈开引力场的冲击波。  
——我操！  
柱间的血液腾的燃了起来。他在第十一维的弦上看见了这个让他又爱又恨的人——斑纠缠着他缠绕着他吞吐着他，在疼痛与快活之间被拉锯，撕扯在生存或者毁灭的滹隙。他握着刀，或着根本就是虚无，他抚摸着斑的胸口，或颤动的皮肤，或钢硬的肋骨，或炽热如火的心脏。  
“不要本末倒置了，柱间——”斑在他耳边叹息。  
堪比绚烂烟花的夜空持续了一周。一周后，千手柱间驾驶着破破烂烂的小飞船撞撞跌跌回到木叶驻地，白着脸说，他赢了，斑输了。  
在所有人欢呼之前，扉间尖锐地插了一个问题：“斑的尸体呢？”  
柱间本来一副精疲力竭的样子，闻言警觉，道：“这样的对轰，他被我轰中了难道还有尸体吗？”  
扉间太了解柱间，不在人群前质问，背后却拉着柱间道：“你们打起来时说了些什么？”  
柱间脸色五彩缤纷，过了好一会儿他捂着头叹气说：“打得太激烈，我给忘了。完了，似乎是很重要的事情。”  
扉间愉悦地擦掌，道：“合理推论，斑悄悄溜了。我帮你发追捕令，不用谢我。”  
柱间忍不住自己打脸：“唉......我这张嘴呀……”  
tbc  
千手扉间：所以你们的一场战斗其实根本就是一场性事？！  
宇智波斑：不是一场谢谢。我们一夜可以七次。我们打了一周。


	3. 三

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
三  
荒漠，黄沙，朦胧天光。  
斑把行李抛在地上，他臂弯里的带土心痛了一下行李，没有多话。  
“千手柱间，我以为你会守信用地说放过我就放过我。”斑冷哼。  
那个本该是星际史书上威名赫赫的家伙此时却有些可怜巴巴。他说：“你手里的孩子，怎么回事？”  
带土挺了挺胸，道：“我叫带土，是爸爸捡的！你是什么人？”  
柱间摘下防护面罩，露出一张英俊温和的脸，叹气然后笑着说：“吓死我了，我说我们分开六七年，你又带着个和你长得那么像的六七岁孩子......”  
斑提起带土，郁闷地问：“像吗？”  
带土仔猫被提住后颈一样不敢动。他自己觉得不像，特别是见到千手柱间后，他恍然明白自己离“正常人”很遥远，和从代表着救赎的飞船上来的“危险”也很遥远。  
斑端详了一阵，最后随意说道：“可能还是像吧。他是宇智波。”  
“宇智波？宇智波不是已经......”柱间忙捂住嘴，小声抱歉，“斑，对不起。宇智波不就只剩下你了吗……”  
斑冷哼道：“传说中他们自己玩大爆炸玩死了自己，这个孩子是我在爆炸的残骸里捡到的。”  
柱间张开双手，道：“我看这孩子似乎有点伤，让我看看？”  
斑像一只炸毛的猫，把带土往背上一甩，后退几步：“不行。这孩子是我的，我一个人的。”  
“喂，斑，那时候一时无心说的话你就不要记在心上了吧？”  
“废话，你说那句话就代表我们之间恩断义绝。”  
柱间态度稍稍硬起来：“你要是真的生气，为什么当时身体又靠过来缠着我不放？”  
在带土的视线中，斑黑炸毛里的耳朵通红。  
“啊......对不起，忘了还有个孩子在这里。”柱间瞬间消沉，“完了说了要不得的话呢，不过才六七岁，应该听不懂吧？”  
“他长不大了，鬼知道其实他成年了没有。”斑背着带土耸了耸肩。  
柱间柔声道：“斑，这么久了我也冷静下来了，我们再聊聊不好吗？这次只有我过来，是我感应到了你的一丁点气息所以急忙追过来看，你不用担心......”他深情款款地看着斑，道：“让我看看你......”  
斑不由自主走了过去，放下带土。带土在沙尘中撞撞跌跌跟上。  
须佐供能不足被收回，漫天黄沙飞行器浅浅插在一边，天地苍茫。柱间眼中有些微兴奋与急切，但他忍住了，他等斑主动靠近，等真正能抱住人的时候他的手臂忍不住收紧，怕人如多年前一样悄悄溜走，又担忧逼得太狠把人激得反抗。  
比常人稍高的炽热体温，扎脸的硬黑发，他的宇智波斑，如一头归来的雄鹰，静静靠在他怀里。他没有想过会这么快追回斑，甚至其实他还没有弄明白斑当年宣战的理由。只是他现在什么也不想想，只是安静地享受这个拥抱，努力告诉自己这并不是这六七年来无数个梦境中的一个。  
斑抬起头吻住他，带着烟与尘与血，又带着风和雨和新雨后的白云。他们重逢——突然柱间肚子上挨了狠狠一拳，斑一把掀翻他，跳上一旁的飞行器：“带土！来！”  
带土拿出多年垃圾堆抢东西的范头抢跑跳上飞行器。飞行器恰是两人座——“扣好安全带！”斑边说边拉操纵杆，飞行器点火腾空，一骑绝尘。  
“哟吼，还是个能超音速的宝贝。”斑瞥了一眼刚把安全带扣好的带土，把操纵杆推到底，飞行器“咻！”一声，把沙漠抛在身后。  
柱间倒在沙地里余光目送飞行器。斑那一拳真的狠，普通人怕是要被打得胃肠破损脊柱折裂，可是谁让他是千手柱间。他摸着吐了血又沾了沙的唇，想着斑那充满心机又匆匆忙忙的一吻，竟毫无恶意地乐了起来。  
飞行器里斑也因为那一吻猖狂地笑了出来。他的柱间，无论何时，身上都是一股安宁人心的雪松气味，他知道柱间挨那一拳后肯定会吐点血，有些可惜自己没能及时在那松柏气味里先咬点血尝一尝，可惜柱间被咬疼后多少有本能防备，突袭效果就不明显了。他舔了舔嘴，只见带土手往椅子缝掏啊掏，掏出一枝树枝，生了两片细伶伶翠生生的小叶子。带土从未见过绿叶，或说从未见过绿植，正好奇不已。斑劈手夺过，打开舷窗扔出窗外，道：“这玩意不要碰，知道吗？！”  
带土恋恋不舍地看着迅速被狂风沙卷走的嫩叶，“噢”一声。  
“那是什么？”  
“是——”斑顿了一下，说，“刚才那个男人的把戏。也是整个宇宙最宝贵的东西，生命。算了，你以后会再见到的。”  
带土似懂非懂点头。飞行器平稳飞行，他自作主张解开安全带，又指着斑的嘴唇说：“那刚才那样......又是什么？”  
斑捂着嘴唇想了想，扑哧一笑，道：“爱吧。”  
tbc  
带土：吧唧  
斑：好，吧唧  
柱间：我也要......斑，啊哈......脸就好——唔——


	4. 四

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
四  
廊桥悬挂于高空，映着高高玻璃板之上的浩瀚星河。  
左边是削尖了脑袋想要成为优秀学员的军校生们，右边是高不可攀的属于军官们的研究大楼。  
斑端着餐盘坐到窗边，他气场过分狠戾，让其他人不敢靠近。  
偏偏就有人不知死活，两个少年推推搡搡过来了，一黑一白，恰似两个无常。黑发的剪着军校要求发型的最低标准，发不过眉露耳后脑勺铲青，非常标准搞笑的西瓜头，白发的则老老实实剃着寸板。  
斑那时一头炸毛，虽然已经是寸板但要比一般寸板显得蓬许多。他瞪着那两个人。  
“哥，这里有人。”白毛突然推了一把西瓜头。西瓜头看了看周围，大大咧咧把餐盘端到斑旁边，笑着说：“他一个人哪坐得下一张桌子，来来，我们挤挤。”说着，他伸出手：“幸会啊同学，我是从木-9728区调来的新生，我叫柱间。这个白毛是我弟弟，叫扉间。”  
斑冷淡地瞥眼两个长得根本不像的兄弟，专注餐盘里的鸡蛋。  
手又往前送了送，似乎是非要握不可。  
斑冷淡一握，所有关注战况的其他学员齐齐吸了一口气。  
“斑。”他简单介绍。  
扉间一口气堵在喉间：“宇智波......斑？”  
斑没有理他，柱间强行把扉间摁坐斑对面，斑指挥说：“不许坐我对面，我弟弟要过来。”  
扉间脸上又黑又白，端起餐盘恶狠狠坐他那不怕死的兄长对面。  
“斑也有弟弟？”  
“嗯。加我一共五个。”  
“比我多诶！我只有三个弟弟！不过我们长得都不是很像......”  
“我弟弟和我长得很像。”斑骄傲地冲人群中寻找他的泉奈挥手，“就是那个。”  
泉奈笑着端餐盘过来。  
柱间感叹：“你弟弟和你一样，都很英俊啊！不过你弟弟比较瘦。”  
“他是情报系的，不需要太多体能训练。你什么系的？”  
“近战机甲！”  
“真巧，我也是，下午练练？”  
周围人又默默吸冷气。柱间不知死活地答应下来。  
泉奈跑过来，挤开扉间，坐到斑对面。“哥哥！今天人好多啊！”他抱怨。  
斑却没有开辟新地方的意思，他懒洋洋指了指柱间，说：“新同学，叫柱间。”  
泉奈像没看见一样简单“哦”一声，熟练地把豌豆挑到斑的餐盘里，说：“吃饭吧。”  
斑顿了一下，他看向柱间。柱间诡异地接收到了斑的讯号，结结巴巴地说：“我......我挺喜欢吃豌豆的。”斑愉快地把自己的连同泉奈的豌豆都拨了过去。他咬着叉子看柱间，柱间脑袋一抽，问说：“你喜欢吃稻荷寿司吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
泉奈忍不住皱眉对扉间说：“我怎么觉得他们一见如故的速度有点快？”  
“呵呵，这叫重色轻友。”  
“话说，你是......？”  
“千手扉间。”  
扉间一说话，气氛顿时冷了。  
泉奈先站起来，端起餐盘就走。斑也很不自在，说：“你是千手，滚远一点。”  
扉间嘲讽道：“宇智波家的疯子也好意思四处撒野？”  
泉奈差点一餐盘扣他头上，但周围有军官巡视，他暂时收手。斑担忧泉奈的身板杠上扉间吃亏，端起餐盘，大步流星走远。  
柱间捂着头叹气：“扉间你说你，初来乍到，好端端的挑衅什么？”  
“再初来乍到也不能和宇智波的疯子套近乎。你看他们那样子，明显也是没有人缘的。”  
“可是......我好容易找到一个不怕我的敢和我说话的呜呜呜呜......”  
“不许消沉！千手和宇智波间本来就仇深似海不共戴天，你就算和他现在说上话，下午一去班上报道，名字一念，还是一样的结局。”  
柱间趴在餐盘上长蘑菇：“那我餐盘里三人份的豌豆怎么办？”  
tbc  
泉奈：我们有仇。  
扉间：我知道。  
斑：我们有仇。  
柱间：很严重吗要紧吗  
斑：......其实好像也不怎么关我们两个事啊。


	5. 五

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
五  
“原来......宇宙是这个样子的。”带土趴在舷窗看漂浮的黝黑小行星。  
“这只是一部分。”斑双手扣在脑后，伸个懒腰，“真正的宇宙，又美丽又危险，又冰冷又炽热。”  
他修长手指敲打自己那边的舷窗，说：“看看，那些蓝白色的恒星。表面温度两万多摄氏度，能瞬间把你气化了。气化知道不？你这个人瞬间成烟了，什么都留不下来。”  
带土抱住自己打了个冷颤。  
“那我们要飞到那边去吗？”  
“傻子，就这丁点儿能量，飞出大气层都勉强，还飞到那边去？”斑敲打着仪表盘，“我们就是出来躲一阵。等天黑了我们悄悄去一个地方藏起来。”  
他这样打算就这样做。算着星球黑夜面，悄悄驾驶飞行器，到某个地方放开束缚自由落体。  
“——救、救命！”带土虽然没有经历过，但也知道这个是致命的。  
斑淡定地嚼着从舱里翻出的口香糖，道：“怕什么，摔不死就好了——”他把带土拎起，打开飞行器自由脱出，瞬间驱动须佐能乎，藉着飞行器坠地的巨响与火光遮掩往满是巨岩的黑色大山上撞去。  
他对带土说：“这叫真男人从不回头看爆炸——哎哟我去——”  
须佐能乎以光速撞到黑色巨岩，斑和带土跌在碎石上滚得灰头土脸。  
带土腹诽：懂了。真男人。  
这里离飞行器坠毁约100公里，虽两处都有尘埃，但应该没那么容易被发现。  
斑轻车熟路地带带土来到一个山洞。  
山洞黝黑深远，不知尽头在哪里。带土先是摔得七荤八素，又看不清路，在石头上磕了七八次后终于忍不住哭了。  
“笨蛋哭包。”斑嘲讽。他的眼睛是幽微的红色，里面有三枚勾玉。他把带土背到背上，继续往前走。  
越走越冷，只有斑的身体还是炽热的。带土上下牙齿格格打颤，尽量把身体贴近斑。  
斑说：“你想勒死我吗？！”然后换了个姿势抱起带土。带土只知道他们越走越深，却也发现越走越亮，是那种朦胧幽微的光。他发现山洞壁上的晶体已经十分通透，他呼吸出的水汽凝成厚厚白雾。  
“不要摸那些晶体。不是水。摸了冻死你。”斑警告说。  
过了一会儿，他终于停下，把带土放到地上。带土一转头，对上透明晶体里一张栩栩如生的脸。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
斑敲在带土相对完好的那半边脑袋上：“你叫个鬼啊！”  
只见面前透明晶体呈长方体，里面冻着一个似乎在熟睡的人。五官俊美秀丽，皮肤被朦胧的光映成青白。身量不高，身材纤细，双手交握放于胸前，安详地仿佛只是陷入了世纪美梦。  
带土惊魂甫定，看看尸体，又看看斑。  
斑皮笑肉不笑：“像吗？我弟弟。”  
带土“噢”一声，乖乖对尸体招手，说：“叔叔好。”  
宇智波泉奈死时虚岁二十四，如果让他知道自己被叫“叔叔”......斑狠狠甩了甩头，说：“你叫他泉奈哥哥就好。如果他知道有个这么蠢的侄子，一定会气得活过来。”  
带土说：“可是这样辈分就乱套了呀？”  
斑大大咧咧地说：“只是我收养了你，和其他人有什么关系。我也没让你叫那千手柱间妈呀？”  
带土懵懵懂懂“哦”一声。  
“算了，其实你叫他爸会比较好……”斑喃喃说道。  
“叫谁？”  
斑又不说话了，眼色深沉地凝望尸体。  
带土跟着傻乎乎地看，过了一会儿他又惊呼：“这......泉奈哥哥的眼睛——”晶体有折射率，带土看了好久才察觉尸体眼眶凹陷，眼球不翼而飞。  
“在我眼眶里。他临死前把眼睛送给了我。”斑淡定地说。  
带土咬唇：“泉奈哥哥怎么死的？他看起来很年轻而且很完好。”  
完好当然是对比起那些“辐射人”或者带土这种被奇怪修补的家伙。  
“战争。我和他那时候都只是武器而已。两个地方打起来，他被另一把武器杀死了。”  
带土问：“战争是什么？你们为什么打？因为找不到食物或者挡辐射的掩体吗？”  
斑摸了摸他的头发，平淡地说：“战争，就是为了各种各样爱找什么找什么的理由打起来。随后来的不仅说死亡，也有饥饿、疫病、辐射，然后更多的死亡。”  
带土：“哦。”  
“好了，此次只是来告别。再见了我的泉奈宝贝。”斑生硬地结束对话。他虽然警告过带土不要触碰晶体，自己却把嘴唇贴上晶体，他的皮肤瞬间被冻伤了，可是他眉峰一竖，眼睛转为深红并有奇怪的花纹，晶体微融，留下一个带唇纹的吻痕。  
“走吧。”他起身抱起带土，往更深的另一边走去。  
不料另一边出口站着千手柱间。天色微亮，他高大的身影在黎明晓色里如山的阴影，扶风长发却给他添了柔情。他的眼睛在破晓时分的温和日光里分外明亮，他伸出手说道：“我说过了，这次来的只有我一个人。我排查了几个星系，凭直觉猜想你会选择居住在泉奈战死的这颗星球，现在我也是只身过来，等你单独和泉奈告别，再来见你。”  
斑垂下头，苦笑说：“看来最了解宇智波斑的人果然是千手柱间。”  
柱间大笑，猿臂一伸，把斑和带土搂怀里，热热烈烈地说：“不说那么多了，先美美吃一顿吧。我们也不用太针锋相对，你们都饿了吧，就洗个澡吃一吃嘛。”  
斑没有太反抗，只说：“也不用太好。带土这家伙吃惯了垃圾，一下子太精细他肠胃受不了。”  
tbc  
带土看见佐助：妈呀鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊  
佐助：你叫个鬼啊。  
带土：真的好像，我跟你说你和斑的——  
鼬：像什么？  
带土：我靠你们——哇，你们一家子真的一个模子印出来一样。等等，那我......我不是个宇智波吧呜呜呜呜呜


	6. 六

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
六  
少年亮如晨星。  
千手柱间因与宇智波斑训练场战平而名噪一时。  
宇智波斑先是愤怒，然后不服，多次挑战，胜负依然是五五分。他鼻青脸肿地瞪着同样鼻青脸肿的柱间。柱间想咧嘴笑，但脸上实在扯不开。  
害怕二人又打起来，教官们把二人的宿舍分在近战机甲系楼层的两端，各有两个公共卫浴间，理论上应该不会再碰到。  
斑沐浴后，在夜间训练前，郁闷地蹲在校园小池子边打水漂。水漂也和他过不去，总扔不过对岸。  
突然背后一个家伙也扔起了水漂，偏偏一次扔到对岸。斑愤怒扭头，看清柱间，冷哼道：“千手。”  
柱间拍手咏叹调般的说：“斑你好厉害。”  
“......啊？”  
“我被调来这里的原因是这里是联合星系训练营总部，我在其他分部已经找不到对手了。所以斑，你的出现真是一个惊喜！”  
斑撇撇嘴，道：“切，你倒是我的煞星。本来我是横扫一片的。”  
“横扫一片有什么好的，那样太孤独了。斑，我们以后一起变强好吗？”  
斑怀疑地看了他良久，说道：“我为什么要和你一个千手一起努力。”  
“嘘嘘，听我说，斑，姓氏只是一个代号。他们争斗了那么多年，和我们有什么关系呢？”  
斑道：“难道你从小不是被这样教育的？呀呀呀最可恶的就是宇智波一族，抢我们生意坏我们财路，还一个个喜怒无常，都是疯子——不是这样吗？”  
柱间挠头，讷讷说道：“差不多吧——你们呢？也是这样？”  
斑叉腰道：“差不多。不过把喜怒无常、都是疯子换成道貌岸然、都是人渣。”  
柱间愚蠢地张大嘴，指着自己说：“我——人渣？冤枉啊！”  
斑连忙安慰道：“你不人渣。你只是，好吧，很蠢。”  
“我不蠢的，我入伍时智商测试140！”  
斑无奈说道：“大智若愚，行了吧？幼稚！”  
柱间耍赖说：“我是幼稚。我就要和斑做好兄弟好战友！”  
斑瞠目结舌。  
柱间趁胜追击，道：“你看，我们一见如故，刚好同班，实力相当，方方面面都很合衬啊。反正在学校里，就暂时把姓氏忘记吧？”  
斑冷漠地说：“一毕业就你死我活吗？  
柱间急急辩道：“当然不是——”  
斑拍拍手说：“好啊，我们相互竞争，如果我们毕业时已经强得能代替家族说话，我就和你做朋友。”  
总而言之，柱间和斑就形成了一种诡异的友好氛围。他们这些士兵体质异于常人，可是听有早起好事者说，这俩天没亮就会在攀岩基地比赛垂直攀岩，垂直攀岩你晓得伐，就是只用脚。传言一出学员们都说不可能，教官们去调监控看完也默然不语。最后一学期一度铁人比赛大家才见识到，什么叫高不可攀的两个人......  
那一天，柱间又吃了三人份的豌豆，晚上抱着洗澡塑料盆从自己寝室跑到斑寝室附近的公共澡堂，请求一起洗澡。  
“为什么？”斑翻了一个白眼。  
柱间说：“你要对我负责！我、我吃了你和你弟弟的那么多豆子，总......你懂的，他们都嫌我臭，不给我搓背，所以你要给我搓背，懂吗？”  
斑差点被气出写轮眼，说：“好，我帮你搓背！”  
他一脸煞气和柱间走进澡堂，澡堂众人打着泡的刚脱衣服的冲得正欢的，抱起自己的塑料盆就往外冲，肥皂掉了也不捡。  
“胆小鬼。”斑嘟囔，然后揶揄看向柱间，说道：“还是你屁太臭，全系都知道？”  
柱间说：“你负责就是了，别废话。我先帮你搓背吧！”  
斑坐下，总觉得怪怪的。空荡荡的澡堂里只有他们两个人，如果发生点什么——奇怪，会发生什么呢。  
柱间还帮斑把头也给洗了，香波揉在头皮上，手指力度也拿捏恰好，斑简直舒服得要打起呼噜。  
“服务太周到了。”他懒洋洋地说，“我可没这么好的手艺。”  
柱间柔声说：“没关系，现在闭眼，我要冲洗啦。”温热恰到好处的水流从头皮划过脸颊，有些在削尖下巴处直接坠地，有些则顺着脖子划过喉结，然后胸膛，至更深的地方。  
斑突然抓住柱间的手，沉声说：“柱间，你顶到我了。”  
“哦哦哦，对不起。”  
斑冷静地转身，对着一脸丝毫不慌乱的柱间。  
“你到底什么意思？”  
“我只是来试一试。”柱间单膝跪下，抚摸斑的脸，然后是颤抖的喉结。  
“我们认识了快一年了吧？我十月三十日的生日，今年十六岁。你呢？”  
“十二月二十四，同年......”他的话音消失在柱间一个浅浅的吻里。  
斑后知后觉，柱间身上带着一种松柏的清新香气，他发觉自己竟然非常慕恋这个气味。但在柱间蜻蜓点水的那个吻后，他半硬着坚定地推开了柱间，冷漠地说：“在军队，同性恋是死刑。”  
“我只是爱上了你。”柱间哀伤地说，“如果你并不为这爱困扰，那么我承诺一件事。我将来会改变同性恋在这个世界的待遇。”  
他捧着斑的脸，问道：“你愿意等我吗？”  
他的眼睛炫目得像阳光下缤纷的万花筒，又清澈得仿佛不含一丝暗昧的晨星。斑无可救药地发现，自己从最开始就对这双眼睛木口讷言，再然后是那双坚毅的唇，然后是千手柱间本人。  
“好。”他的声带像绷紧的弦，发出任何声音都紧得发疼。  
他们平静地各自撸完，然后给彼此搓背。似乎那些对话和约定只是一个梦境的延伸。  
十七岁那年他们从近战机甲系毕业，斑被派去机甲系深造，柱间则进入一个秘密部门。  
五年后他们在战场重逢。  
tbc  
扉间：卧槽你们  
泉奈：卧槽我是说怎么你们打不起来


	7. 七

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
七  
带土被柱间拿仪器检查了个遍。  
“原来是这种材料啊……那这半边脑是？”  
“AI，我取名为白绝。似乎融入很一般，至今未被激活，只能维持正常生理活动。所以这小子情感反应有点缺失。记忆也烂爆了。”斑一边往嘴里塞久违的美味，一边解说。  
“哈哈哈，慢点吃慢点吃。”柱间笑着说。他帮带土穿好衣服，柔声问说：“所以你不记得被斑救之前的事情了吗？”  
带土摇头，然后回答：“只记得要扶老奶奶过马路。”  
柱间失笑：“是个好孩子。”他仔细端详带土半边脸，突然说：“诶，我越看越觉得，这孩子和我小时候长得好像啊。”  
斑打个饱嗝，说：“你能靠点谱吗？就半张脸，一会儿说和我长得像，一会儿说和你长得像，他能是世间万物不成？”  
“也许是因为我们是夫妻相——对了带土，你是姓宇智波吗？”  
带土疑惑地转头看斑。斑耸耸肩，说：“这个姓氏太招摇，他又蠢，我直接叫他带土。”  
柱间喜滋滋问说：“那带土跟我姓千手好不好？千手带土，多琅琅上口！”  
带土本能想说不好，但一时脑袋短路，斑又不帮他，他只好期期艾艾地说：“好......”  
柱间哈哈大笑：“那你要改口叫我爸爸了。”  
“哦。爸爸。”  
“乖儿子！”柱间吧唧吧唧往带土两边脸上各亲一下，然后点着带土损毁的半边脸说：“这里有知觉吗？”  
“有......”  
“好的，很棒！爸爸给你做点东西吃，去妈妈身边呆着吧？”  
带土惊悚地看着斑半抬眼。  
斑说：“柱间，上下之争到此为止吧。”他懒洋洋一招手，带土一激灵，先喊一声“爸”，才跑过去。  
柱间笑容爽朗，不一会儿就端来餐食。  
带土看了看自己的食物，又看了看斑的残渣，不满地说：“我觉得那个比较香。”  
柱间拍他的头，说道：“我帮你检查过了，你一时之间还不能消化那种食物。先吃吃这个吧，我会逐步换成那种香香的食物的！”  
带土闻言乖乖开吃。  
吃完了他就开始上下眼皮打架。  
斑瞪着柱间：“你不会这么狠心吧？往里面放安眠药？”  
柱间等带土完全入睡后，把带土抱到一间无菌房间，说道：“我刚才检查，他的消化系统被辐射污染，如果不治疗，他只能在那个星球上等死，或者在离开那个星球后痛苦地死去。”  
斑在窗外看，说道：“好吧，还是你专业。我真的永远都无法超越你。”  
“斑，别这样说。我们是一起的，是朋友也是战友，相互竞争只是为了共同前进。”柱间说道。他穿上无菌手术服，对斑说道：“你可以换了衣服后进来。也可以在外面看着就好，毕竟临时补给站，医疗设备比较简陋，过程可能有点血腥。”  
斑闻言，换上无菌手术服入内，道：“我捡的，我也有责任。”  
手术过程过于血腥不提。斑拒绝打扫房间，只拜托须佐代劳。  
带土全身绷带被抱回一间卧室。斑看布置，像是准备给自己的。他撇了撇嘴：“那我睡哪里？”  
柱间放好所有的监护仪器，微笑着说：“那就委屈你和我睡一张床啰。”  
斑冷哼一声，开始宽衣解带，说：“不管有没有这个孩子，你给我布置的房间也就是个摆设，反正你有千百种办法让我们睡在一起。是吧？”他眯起眼睛，尾音上挑，手指勾着柱间的下巴轻轻一撩。然后转身拍拍手说：“我去洗个澡。”  
tbc  
柱间：斑！你说清楚！撩了我之后只和我盖棉被纯聊天什么意思！  
斑：柱间！我们俩之间这事还没完！  
带土：总之呢，鼬，就是那个时候有的你啦。  
佐助：真的假的？  
鼬：愚蠢的偶多多，当然是假的。


	8. 八

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
八  
大雨倾盆。  
柱间接收到斑叛变的消息后在自家门口发现了一只湿漉漉的斑。  
他来不及分辨真伪就把人一把拉进怀里，推进自己家。  
锁好门，拉好窗帘，然后再开灯。  
斑蜷缩着蹲在地上，往日不羁的头发被雨浇得服服帖帖，皮肤惨白，嘴唇颤动。  
柱间跪下，拨开斑的头发，在他冰冷的脸颊上轻吻。  
“发生了什么？”柱间问。  
斑暂时没有回答。  
柱间拉开斑防卫性环着的手臂，见斑穿的还是一身上校内衬，下身皮带好好扣着，贴身的卡其色军装裤有些难脱。军靴已经跑飞不知何处，可能是不想因大雨在地上留下鞋印因此选择赤脚奔跑。脚上有轻微划伤，柱间手指轻抚，伤口愈合。  
柱间把斑脱得光溜溜后，确认并没有什么伤口，然后把失魂落魄的斑扶到浴室，按进装满热水的浴缸里，说“我去煮姜汤”，接着离开。  
他端着姜汤回来的时候，热水里的斑已经恢复血色。斑放松地把头放在浴缸沿，头发乖顺地从额头滑至颊边，长睫毛上氤氲水汽，脸颊白里透红，唇色红艳如宝石。他像安谧睡着的矜贵美人，没有一丝戾气与硝烟痕迹。  
柱间缓缓跪坐在浴缸侧，他并没有被这平和的美艳所欺骗。他在想，宇智波斑上校穿着笔挺军服，带一肩徽章，规规矩矩走在行军中，突然发难，撂倒若干人后，抢夺最先进的飞行器，在高能射线与榴弹炮中撞开战舰的舱门，漫天警报声中冲进宇宙，闪躲疾飞的小行星，毫不容情的追踪高能炮紧随身后。他操控着不怎么熟悉的飞行器闪转腾挪，与一次或者无数次死亡擦身而过，璀璨花火绽放在身后，被击成碎片的小行星，失事的其他战舰——据通缉令言，这个穷凶极恶的家伙杀了52名现役军人毁灭了23艘一级飞行器，但斑自己是不可能出手的，毕竟身后是他的宇智波族人，只是宇智波对违反军令的叛徒毫不容情，想置斑于死地。在狼奔豕突万马奔腾的炮火掩映下一艘渺小的孤独的飞行器往荒芜冰冷的空间翻飞。  
然后这个驾驶孤独飞行器的孤独的人栖停在柱间的门口。  
“来，”柱间柔声说，“喝一口姜汤，小心感冒。”  
斑缓缓睁眼，眼睑下黑亮锋锐的眼珠盯着千手柱间，然后放软，舒尊降贵一般把脸侧向一边，迎接柱间递来的碗沿。  
柱间另一只手轻柔地拨开斑的乱发，突然哀伤一笑：“我以为我们不会再相见了呢。”  
斑抬眼，停下啜饮姜汤的嘴，舔了一圈唇，唇色愈发鲜红水润。  
柱间捧着他的脸，在他唇边亲吻一下，哀伤地说：“毕竟你弟弟惨死孤星就是千手下的手。”  
斑摆了摆手，说：“我这次来找你就是来正式谈论这件事的。”  
他说：“柱间，我来投奔你，是因为我开始相信，三年前你说的和平。我不想再被当作武器使用，我是一个人。”  
柱间呆住，他仓皇地把碗放在地上，手足无措：“斑......你！”  
斑口吐恶言：“力量就是个被利用的屁！被训练被培养，最终只是争抢着成为无头无脑的送死的武器！我不再想要这些，我的弟弟已经因此死了，我熟识的朋友信任的上司全都疯了，一个星球接一颗星球地毁灭，为了屁的荣誉与权力！我不能再任由这些家伙这样下去，柱间，我来投奔你，你不要把我推开。”  
他从水里起身，扎在柱间怀里。  
柱间慢慢环住斑，他的手掌按在斑赤裸光滑的背部。  
“我怎么可能推开你呢？我的挚友，我的战友，我的爱人。”他喟叹。  
因不配合军务，他被禁足于家中的第二年零七个月又五天。  
斑说：“我宁愿军人这个职业彻底消亡，毁灭我以前所有的成就——柱间，你有这样的觉悟吗？”  
柱间脱下自己被沾湿的家居t恤，微笑说：“从我问出那句话起，我就决定放弃前二十年的生活状态了。斑，我再问一次，你愿意和我创造一颗新的没有战争的星球吗？”  
斑在他怀里，与他十指相扣，像说婚约誓词一般说道：“我愿意。”  
斑被从浴缸中抱起，细致地被柔软毛巾擦干，连腹股沟和下垂着的性器都被照拂。他伏在梳妆镜前，臀部抬高，任柱间帮他擦拭大腿内侧，哼哼一笑，道：“我只身闯进千手驻地来找你，你就打算对一个无依无靠的宇智波为所欲为？”  
柱间旋开药膏的盖子，修长手指挖一块药膏，往斑隐秘的地方送进去，才回道：“怎么能说为所欲为？这分明是水到渠成，我们既然心意相通，又确定结盟，不如趁早把事情办了。”  
斑被不熟悉的胀痛刺激得呻吟一声。  
“是结盟不是结婚，愚蠢——啊......”他兀自嘴硬。  
柱间认真地扩张着，对斑的口不对心，在他大腿内侧的嫩肉轻轻咬了一口做惩罚。斑的小口瞬间收紧咬着他的手指不放。  
“以前是刀口舔血，日后可能是九死一生。在对抗整个联合星系前我想我们还是先结婚然后洞房吧，免得将来不小心死了死前念念不忘啊啊我居然还是个处男。”柱间笑着说，说着第二根手指插入。他站起来，手指的深浅角度随之改变。  
斑呻吟起来，他不是很乐意在镜子里看见自己一副淫靡的模样，遂闭上眼睛，随即背部覆上温热的胸膛，腰被坚实的手臂环住。柱间缓缓伸入第三根手指，斑觉得自己眼角被刺激出了泪水，他只能咬住自己的嘴唇忍耐，只在柱间在他背上烙上湿漉漉一串吻的时候才忍不住又浅浅呻吟起来。  
柱间的手法又温柔又规矩，斑内心感觉是快乐的，但总觉得差了点什么，体内深埋的手指的拨弹柔缓，却始终没有触碰到一个核心。斑不知道那个“核心”到底是什么，他的性器有点兴奋，却被冷静地抑制在一个不至于张扬的度。他觉得这样也不错不至于失控时柱间却突然抽身。  
“去床上吧，舒服一点。”柱间的声音像隔了一层雾，斑点头，擦去下颏因愉悦得忘记合上嘴溢出的唾液。他的腿还有点抖，靠在柱间怀里被引导至卧室。  
毕竟曾是千手最出色的战士，柱间的软禁室都是顶配。斑跌在那张柔软宽敞的床上，舒服地呻吟。  
他听到门下了三层锁的声音，百叶窗被完全合拢。可是黑暗困不住宇智波的眼睛，他红色眼珠中的黑勾玉疯狂转动起来，哼哼，开始有那么点刺激了。  
柱间握住斑的脚腕，他的兴致比斑要高，涨得非常粗大，让斑有点吃惊，这家伙这些年来吃了什么。  
就着被分开腿的姿势，斑的手腕也被缓缓拉开，让他柔软的胸腹完全暴露。  
看清拉开自己手的是突然生长出来的藤蔓，他眉头一皱，道：“不是说过了不要使用这个能力的吗？在还一无所有的今天你想被绑去关起来做实验吗？！”  
柱间不好意思地笑着，背后有更疯狂舞动的藤蔓：“那个，在斑面前特别放松，不由自主就露出来了。不过这里特别安全，不用担心。”他像一只委屈的大狗，说道：“平时睡觉我都不敢熟睡，怕木遁自己跑出来，但是既然斑在这里，一定能帮我压制的吧？让我放松一回好吗？”  
斑看着那些疯狂扭动的藤蔓，干笑道：“做的时候用木遁，你要弄死我吗？”  
柱间趴在他颈边，舔了他一下，下身抵住斑被扩张润滑好了的入口，笑着说：“不会的。我的木遁永远不会伤害你。”  
说完他进入了斑。斑大叫，手掌一翻扯断了藤蔓，带着扯断的藤蔓扣在柱间背部，指甲剜入肉。他的身体也因能量的沸腾而分外炽热。  
“你......！”斑想退却，柱间却摁着他的腰动了起来。插得非常深，还捅到了让斑腰都软了的那点。  
“太——太剧烈了——”斑呻吟，他像一条被捞出水被串起的鱼，无力地随着柱间的耸动而起伏。他觉得自己要被操透了，口鼻中呼吸到的都是柱间的气味，身体里，每一寸肌理骨骼，都是柱间。柱间柱间柱间柱间.......柱间！  
他被吻住，长吻近乎窒息。他的腿像没有了骨头，绕搭在柱间腰上，每一次入侵和猛烈撞击都有万千烟花盛开在脑海。他被撞上了他从未经历的壮丽高峰，在坠落的时候落在柱间温暖坚实的怀抱。他摁倒了柱间，在上方俯视这个男人，他完全不介意全身上下都被烙满这个男人的印记，也不介意在这种他快要癫狂的时候男人还是那样温和宽厚的笑容。  
斑重重落下，又抬高，他热爱骑乘和操纵，他操纵着这个宇宙中最可怕的人类。柱间的眼睛变成他深爱的那样充满斗志和不见底的深沉。他被掀翻，脑袋撞在什么上面，他又重新被掌控，被贯穿，肠壁被撑成男人性器的形状。那么大那么深，柱间，柱间、柱间柱间柱间柱间......  
斑认真地觉悟到，上下四方古往今来，整个宇宙中能满足他的，唯有千手柱间。他拥有这个最适合他的爱人，他们的呼吸和步调都能如此一致。  
此生何幸。  
tbc


	9. 九

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
九  
带土醒来，藉着光源走到了补给站的休息仓。柱间和斑两个大男人腻歪地团在一起，斑坐在柱间的怀里，你一口我一口吃一份巧克力芭菲。  
他们身前还放着一盘国际象棋，带土也不明白两个人坐同一边是怎么杀一盘棋的。  
斑张嘴接过柱间递过来的一勺芭菲，欠身懒洋洋移动对面的白棋，然后窝回柱间怀里。柱间想了一会儿，在自己这边的黑棋动了一步。  
带土忍不住想给斑鼓掌，这个男人站在哪一方脑袋里却能清晰地想好如何从另一方进攻，真是太危险了。  
柱间抱着斑，回头看着带土，微笑说：“你醒了？”  
带土：“啊。”他想了一下，乖巧地喊：“爸，爸爸。”  
斑哈哈大笑，冲带土招招手：“不知道的还以为这倒霉孩子又结巴起来了。”  
柱间松开斑，给带土让了个位置，搂着带土问说：“感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
带土说：“胃有点胀胀的，像消化不良。”  
斑疑惑地看着柱间，柱间微笑着说：“正常。你不怎么需要进食。等你觉得饿需要进食的时候，你就可以像普通小孩子一样正常长大啦。”  
他点着带土残疾的那半边脸，转头对斑说：“我想过了，就给他做个薄面具，方便融入社交。材料就和你修补他的身体一样的那种材料，如何？”  
斑说：“随便你。反正这种材料的灵感是来源于你。不用付专利费。”  
柱间哈哈一笑。  
带土好奇问道：“我们要去哪里？”  
柱间牵着他的手，走到舷窗前，原来他们已经漂流在浩瀚宇宙中。柱间往远处指了指，说：“木叶。”  
他说那三个字音时声音柔和得仿佛要滴出水来，像呼唤挚爱的名字。  
带土不解地抬头，却见柱间的眼睛始终注视着斑，斑则气恼地把头扭向一边。  
“ta会是好的。我们一起去把事情解决，斑。”柱间不容置喙的声音在带土头顶响起。  
斑嘴角扯出一个冷笑，说：“好，我跟你回去。”  
柱间朗然笑道：“太好了！”  
带土却知道并不是这么回事，斑的语气意思绝对是另有盘算。可是他与柱间远不及与斑亲近，犹豫了一下，终究什么也没说。  
“木叶是什么？”他哑着声音问。柱间蹲下来看他，目光温柔：“木叶，就是我和斑创立的一个城市。”他的指尖翻飞出一片绿叶，带土看呆了，把绿叶接在掌心。非常美丽温暖而......带土不知道如何形容的颜色，他感觉到自己的心脏在欢快地跳动，呼吸像清风一样。  
“好像......好像主星升起来，又好像主星落下去——”他结结巴巴地形容。  
斑插嘴：“那叫生机勃勃、安宁祥和，你这个笨蛋！”然后对柱间解释：“这倒霉孩子没见过绿色。”  
带土捧着那片叶子，觉得身体深处一个地方和绿叶产生了共鸣，他笑着珍重地举着叶子端详了很久，突然找到了一个可能的表述：“我饿了。”  
柱间把他抱起来就往无菌室里塞：“不会吧，这么快？！这孩子真的和我没有血缘关系吗？！这适配性也太好了吧！”  
斑急急忙忙跟在他后面，说：“你想什么呢，他真的只是个宇智波！”  
一番检查后，带土的饥饿只是错觉。柱间在他体内动的手脚还处于待融合状态。  
柱间擦汗：“好吧，吓死我了。融合那么快怕是会有危险。”  
被局部麻醉然后开膛破肚的带土吓得不知道该怎么哭。  
斑安抚带土，问道：“有什么危险？”  
柱间摊手说：“他和我没有血缘关系，一处融合快了，其他地方却不协调，理论上会爆体而亡。”  
斑道：“这么危险你都敢动手？！”  
柱间说：“剂量只有一点点，还好在我预估范围内。我还是很靠谱的。”他立刻动手把带土缝起来。  
斑摸着带土的头发，哄着说：“别怕啊，你这个爸爸还是很值得信任的。”  
“一切都会好起来的。”他这样说，带土却掌不住，哇一声嚎哭起来。  
斑把带土推到柱间怀里，说：“你吓哭的你来哄。”  
柱间手忙脚乱，他带过的孩子只有几个弟弟，弟弟们都不哭的。他哄说：“别哭别哭，根本就不疼嘛。你......哎，斑！六七岁的小孩到底要怎么哄？！”  
斑拍拍手说：“我怎么知道？我把哭起来的他当六七个月的小屁孩——”他想了想，把带土还攥在手里的叶子塞他嘴里，说：“喏，给点吃的就好。”  
带土被斑的粗暴和树汁的苦涩吓懵了。  
柱间手忙脚乱把叶子扯出来：“这是桉树叶！有毒的！”  
“哇靠，你生片桉树叶是怎么回事！”  
“我看他憨憨萌萌的像只树袋熊就给了片桉树叶——喂喂喂，带土，吐出来，吐这里！对了、对了......”  
今天也是鸡飞狗跳的一天。  
tbc  
带土：斑给你吃的？  
鸣人：嗯嗯。  
带土：我检查一下，那家伙盲目崇拜千手柱间，很多东西自己都不检查就觉得是安全的......大概就是这样才被从后面，哼哼哼。


	10. 十

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十  
敌方战舰上，柱间与斑狭路相逢。  
已经没有弹药了，谁能在进入主控室前把对方干掉，就是胜利。  
“斑！”柱间在防护面罩后哀哀叫道。  
斑沉默不语，铁臂擂向柱间要害。他猜测，在这样的战场上，仅剩下的两个人，一定都怀有远胜旁人的超能力。他不确定柱间获得的是什么，他自己身负的宇智波血统超能力恐怕已经被对手研究透了。  
由是他绝不能轻易使用！  
一场近身肉搏就此展开，斑仿佛回到了以往和柱间对战的军校训练室，只是现在大家都更强，所以险象环生。他起了好胜心，把军用匕首甩在身后的墙壁上，一下子切断主电源，紧急备用电源启动，他的致黑暗计划未能得逞，但就抓住短短一瞬，长腿环住柱间，膝盖撞中柱间膝窝。  
柱间反应极快，抓住斑的手臂，就着自己摔倒的姿势把斑往地上一掼。  
斑背部触地，一瞬间，他想立刻鲤鱼打挺，一记头槌掀翻柱间。可是他犹豫了，就那么零点几秒，他被柱间牢牢摁在地面、体重压制。  
嗯......虽然不合时宜，但是柱间壮了不少啊，紧身的战斗潜行服衬出宽肩窄腰长腿翘臀，宽厚的胸膛与发达的背肌，真的很棒。  
斑欣赏了一下，只是任务要紧，还是突然发难，柱间整个人压了上来，把斑抱个满怀，严丝合缝。斑趁乱挣出一条长腿，对着诡异的纠缠姿势压低声音威胁道：“千手柱间，放开我，再打一次。不然我这一膝盖，你下半身就废了。”  
柱间耍赖：“我不！有本事你就踹，你不要以后的性生活了吗？”  
斑气得牙痒痒，柱间飞快地说：“斑，我想跟你谈点事情。”  
“非要这个姿势吗？”  
“我不想打仗了。”  
斑一愣：“你要退役？”他眼珠转了转：“别傻了，你们千手一直都是干这一行的，你退役去喝西北风、去辐射星球吃垃圾吗？”  
柱间道：“总而言之，我不想再要战争了。”他面具后的脸满是哀戚，斑不看都知道。  
“你疯了。你不要战争，你就只能爬到军阶最顶层，有了话语权，然后把战争叫停。在这之前，还是考虑打败我、打败宇智波比较实际。”  
“我已经厌倦战争了。我不想再打仗！”柱间松开斑，坐起来，腿却依旧钳制着斑。  
斑眼睛骨碌骨碌转，道：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“我们离开战争的漩涡，去找一个星系，建立一个和平的地方。这样打下去没有意义，人只会越死越多。”  
“天真。你去哪里找宜居星球？适合居住的都记录在中央电脑里，你以为我们为了什么而争夺？还不是资源有限、养不活自己吗？！”  
柱间沉默，说道：“七年前，我被带入一个计划，明确了解到中央电脑里掌握的资源已经不足分配了。”  
“因为你们的人直接一颗炮，挨个炸星球吧，哪有那么多给你们轰的。”  
“不仅是因为这个。总之，他们有一个计划，寻找身体合适的人，转入植物基因......”  
斑一愣，握住柱间的手，颤声道：“他们疯了？”  
“让人能像植物一样，不吃不喝，光合作用就能生存，还有自愈能力......”  
斑用力搂住柱间，说：“抱、抱歉，我不知道......他们怎么能这么残忍。你一定遭受了许多......”他的唇隔着防护面罩，印在柱间的肩膀。  
“对，我被骗进了计划，接收改造。我是第二百八十三代改造者。”  
“......疯了！”  
“我见过很多同侪悲惨死去，不知算是失败还是成功，我活着，身上没有发生任何变化。”  
斑忙乱地抱住他，说：“嘘，柱间，这就是成功。活着就是——”  
“其实我瞒住了他们。我还是被改造了，不过不是他们检测的变量范围。”柱间镇定地推开斑，指尖绕出一株绿植，瘦瘦小小，无风自动。  
“我的能力是催生植物。我研究过了，我可以催生任何一种我想要的植物。”  
斑惊骇之余，理解了这背后的可怕，他一掌拍掉柱间手里的植物，发动宇智波的能力一个小型火球毁尸灭迹。他哑着声音嘶吼说：“你疯了！这种能力外头千万人想得到！不许露出来！”  
柱间倒不以为意，淡定地伸着手，说：“在拥有一定的据地和实力前，我不会傻得到处宣扬这种能力。我管它叫木遁，你喜欢吗？”  
斑捂头，他觉得很乱。柱间摘下防护面具，也摘下斑的。斑说：“你疯了这里没有氧气——”  
他被吻住，柱间带给他氧气和爱抚。  
“我什么都有，都能去创造。斑，你愿意和我创造一颗新的没有战争的星球吗？”  
他把手伸到斑面前。斑凝视了他良久，给自己和柱间扣上防护面具，一掌打飞柱间伸出的手掌，把柱间一脚踢倒。  
“做梦。”他说。

柱间从梦中醒来，被斑挥开的手掌因那力度仿佛还隐隐作痛。  
斑并未选择握住这只手，只是——柱间满足地叹了口气，看着怀里的斑毛茸茸的头顶——这只手如今正结结实实搂着斑这个人。  
柱间忍不住把斑往怀里搂深几分，听斑无意识的浅浅呻吟。哦，对，他还在斑体内，而且似乎也在慢慢苏醒。  
斑此刻睡得香甜，难道要把人操醒呢？哎，这个选择好艰难……  
斑被顶醒，屁股里的巨大剧烈出入着。他揽住柱间的肩臂，心里忍不住吐槽，妈的，昨晚已经八次了，这个初哥也太猛了吧？  
他肆意地叫出来，声音已经沙哑。柱间被刺激得动作越发猛烈。斑觉得自己要被撞散架了，毫无疑问他现在已经浑身都是柱间的气息，全身上下，每一个角落。柱间却不放过他这道佳肴，一边猛虎一般操着他，舌头轻柔地濡湿他的耳洞，分不清何处水声渍渍。  
在确认自己要被操死前，斑勉励环住柱间的脖颈，用力夹着配合吞吐，附在柱间耳边轻声说：“柱间.....啊哈——这样操我会怀上你的孩子吧？”  
柱间一激灵，交代在斑身体深处。斑软软瘫在他怀里，心想，终于消停了。  
他懒洋洋地说：“原来你的性癖是这个。”  
柱间挠头：“也不全是。”  
趁贤者时间，二人倒是可以好好说会儿话。  
柱间把斑搂着半坐。斑软得没骨头似的倚在他胸前，身后那个小孔根本合不上，禁不住的白灼汨汨流出。斑也不管，反正柱间会清洁。  
柱间抬手，百叶窗微微打开，正午和煦的阳光大泼大洒。  
斑研究着落在柱间胸口的阳光和黑发，若有所思。  
柱间灵巧的手指在编织两个草指环，非常独特的草，斑没有见过。  
在斑抚摸那两个指环时，柱间又凝结出两个深绿色的晶体。  
“我叫着我们的能量为查克拉。你喜欢吗？”他说。  
斑端详柱间把两个晶体分别嵌入那两个指环，突然明白这两个指环做何用途。他嫌弃地说：“不要，戴戒指就像戴个狗链，被什么栓住了似的。”  
柱间失笑，抬起斑的下巴，往他唇上一咬，斑吃痛，居然被咬出了血。柱间拿晶体往斑唇上一抹，血被封存在了晶体里，鲜红荡漾于绿碧中，说不清道不明的魅惑。  
柱间咬自己嘴唇一口，也咬出血来，同样封存在另一个绿色晶体里。他把有斑的血的戴在自己右手无名指上，把有自己血的戴上斑的右手无名指。  
斑看着他的唇，说道：“狡猾。应该是我来咬的。”  
柱间抬手就把自己和斑唇上的伤口治好，说道：“你咬的伤口我可舍不得治，而且你一定咬得又狠又野，我得挂这个齿痕挂一周。你还要藏我这里，到时候扉间那机灵鬼一定会问，兄长，宇智波斑那妖精在哪里。”  
斑扑哧一笑，把玩手指上的戒指。柱间解释说：“这种草已经灭绝了，叫Liebe Gras。直译爱之草，白色的纤细柔韧的茎，鲜活的嫩绿的小叶。和Leben就差一个音节，我想送给你。”  
斑抚摸着草指环，慢慢一笑：“lieben还有直接做爱的意思吧，你真污秽。”他把指环摘下，递给柱间：“戴在手上作战不方便，你给做成项链吧。”  
柱间手里开始编织长绳，失笑道：“那不就更像狗链了？”  
斑等他戴上自己的脖子，闭着眼睛笑着说：“有什么关系呢？我就是你的。”  
柱间把自己的戒指也串成项链，说道：“我也是你的。柱间是斑的。”他环住斑，说：“等将来，建立了我们的星球，我们在和平年代光明正大把戒指戴在手上。”  
斑搭上柱间的手，点头说：“我相信你。”  
tbc


	11. 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微人格侮辱

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十一  
“斑，你把头伸过来一下。”  
斑依言，柱间“咔叽”一下，把一个项圈套在他脖子上。项圈末端一条金属链，链的另一头在柱间手里。  
柱间不好意思地说：“先委屈你了，这个束缚链就是装个样子，给木叶的大家一个交代。然后你到我房间里，就可以自由了。”  
斑不置可否。带土反而有点生气，他别开脸。连接宇宙舰与空间站的大长廊三侧都是玻璃。他另一半被毁的脸任柱间戴上了面具。面具薄如蝉翼，根本看不出来，只是这半边再也没有触觉。  
斑不和柱间并肩，像一条狗一样被牵在身后。带土也自觉和斑走在一起。斑虽然脖子上套着项圈，却闲庭信步罔如自己花园。  
柱间手里也只是松松捏着绳索，并未用力。  
千手扉间早已得到消息，一身笔挺的制服从廊桥另一端匆匆赶来。  
斑打招呼：“扉间。”  
扉间并不想理斑，只说：“兄长！你把斑抓回来之前应该通报一声！我们并未来得及准备合适的监狱！”  
“他和我同吃同住，我来看守就好了。”柱间草率地这样决定。  
扉间早有准备，掏出一大叠纸，说道：“根据木叶法律，危害公共安全且严重者必须——”  
柱间附在扉间耳边，威胁说：“我可知道你所有实验室的地址，根据木叶法律，我可以把你的东西全部毁去你信不信？”  
他直起腰，亲亲热热把斑一搂，扬长而去。  
看起来很潇洒，他还是忍不住在斑耳边苦哈哈哀求：“你离开后，我查了木叶的一些财政处境，发现的确有不妥的地方。因为经手人是扉间，所以我没有及时发现。现在我已经把他的违法实验室全部关闭了，其他人也没有权限再次开启。木叶其他也还好，你就给点耐心，再让ta成长一忽儿呗？”  
斑冷哼一声，说：“我给的不是耐心，只是对你的信任和爱，看哪一个消磨得快！”  
带土准备跟上柱间和斑，却被大步流星离去的二人派来的女人拦住。  
女人一头漂亮的黑色卷发，眉目弯弯，蹲下来对带土说：“你叫带土是吗？我是凯瑟琳。柱间大人命我照顾你，先带你去洗浴，然后好好休息。”  
带土懵懵懂懂答应了。凯瑟琳牵着他的手，拐个弯往别处去。凯瑟琳的声音、手掌的感觉都和柱间与斑不一样，体态也不一样。带土观察，凯瑟琳有欧派，这是最大的不同。所以凯瑟琳是女人。  
凯瑟琳把带土带到一个干净整洁的浴室，浴缸里已盛好了水，还是奢侈的泡泡浴。凯瑟琳要帮带土脱衣服，带土却羞涩拒绝：“我、我是男人。”  
凯瑟琳失笑，背转身体，说：“好好，小男子汉，你自己脱衣服吧。”  
几秒钟带土就脱好了衣服赤条条钻进泡泡中，只露个小脑袋出来。凯瑟琳听见入水声，有些惊讶带土动作之快。  
带土也在观察她，模模糊糊得出结论，正常人都是长得对称的。他有点庆幸柱间给自己造了面具，否则他可能要吓坏不少人。  
“你是姓宇智波吗？”凯瑟琳问。  
带土连忙摇头。他记得斑说过宇智波是个招摇姓氏。  
“喔？那你姓？”  
“我姓千手。”带土飞快回答。  
凯瑟琳手中的香波瓶坠地。她尖利地叫了起来：“那柱间大人是您的......？”  
带土连忙纠正：“养父。他和斑捡到了我。”  
“哦。”凯瑟琳冷静下来，她端详这个大眼睛白皮肤小男孩，觉得十有八九是个宇智波。但又幻觉竟然有柱间大人的影子，连忙甩了甩头，把可怕的印象从脑中甩去。  
沐浴后带土被凯瑟琳带到用餐间。带土还没说自己不饿，就被按在一个餐盘前。  
“吃吧。”凯瑟琳说。  
带土很为难，他可没有忘记柱间说的“爆体而亡”。就在他纠结的时候，旁边一个小女孩碰了碰他：“你吃不下吗？挑食可不好哟。”  
带土转头，看见一双圆圆的大眼睛，女孩子剪着棕色妹妹头，脸颊上涂着紫色油彩，非常温柔可爱。  
“会长不高的。”小女孩肆意伸了个懒腰。她手脚纤细，看上去也是六七岁的年纪，但是比带土高。  
带土不知道小女孩发育是比小男孩快的，联想到自己其实已经很多年没有再长大了，一脸惊恐。  
凯瑟琳很高兴地对着小女孩说：“谢谢琳，能帮我劝服他吃饭就最好不过了！”  
琳温柔一笑，向带土伸出手，但伸到一半，注意力就被搅乱了。“卡卡西！”她向远处招手，接着一个白团子走了过来。  
他不像带土用面具遮住了右半边脸，而是用黑色面罩直接蒙住下半脸。  
带土不由得心生同情，这也是一个“不对称”的人，和自己一样。  
他主动伸手说：“你好，我叫带土。”  
白发的小孩懒洋洋看带土一样，不咸不淡握手：“旗木卡卡西。”  
他身量比带土小一圈，带土很满意。他不是所有非正常人中最矮最小的。  
琳抱臂说：“果然还是男孩子比较喜欢和男孩子一起玩，哼，我讨厌你们！”嘴上这样说，身体却没有动，只把自己的布丁推给卡卡西。  
卡卡西礼貌拒绝，说：“我不喜欢吃甜的。我喜欢秋刀鱼。”说完他瞥了眼带土盘子里的秋刀鱼。  
带土立刻把整个餐盘递了过去。这让琳和卡卡西都十分惊讶。  
卡卡西有些不自在，说：“我有钱买自己的那份。你不需要这样。”  
突然带土头顶传来一个声音，说：“带土是个好孩子。他从小在废土区域长大，没有见过秋刀鱼。”  
带土抬头，发现是斑，雀跃起来。一眨眼发现斑脖子上依然戴着那个项圈，又愤怒起来。  
他情绪变化之快，让斑咋舌。  
“不好意思，请让一让，”斑的语气却一点也不客气，“我把这小子弄去检查一下。”说着，他就把带土携在臂弯带走。  
过了几个急弯，柱间出现在道路前方。斑说道：“我正要找你。”  
柱间转身，与斑并肩而行，问说：“怎么了？”  
斑说：“带土这小子突然激活了我植入他右脑的白绝。”  
柱间把带土拎过来端详，问道：“那你想干什么？”  
斑说：“找一间能连超级电脑的房间，我要看看数据，什么时候激活的。”他看了眼一脸无奈被柱间拎在手里的带土，又说：“我养他这么多年都没能激活情感这一块，现在突然启动，要么环境影响太大，要么遇到了他记忆中存在的东西。”  
柱间二话不说把斑带到了一间研究室，开机，让带土坐在椅子上往带土脑袋上扣个大碗。  
斑一边加载白绝数据一边啧啧称奇：“看，他懂得害怕了，现在肾上腺素狂飙。”  
带土讷讷问道：“你有我全部数据吗？”  
斑回头张扬地说：“废话，你以为你是怎么活下来的？”  
带土又问：“我的所思所想呢？”  
斑再一次好奇地看着他，转头对柱间说：“他会自己想事了。怎么办？”  
柱间开心地说：“这是好事呀，他可以像正常的孩子一样上学长大了。”  
斑随口说：“白痴，哪有那么简单。”他调取情感激活的数据，第一个波动是和柱间斑分离的时候，然后就处于不稳定状态，在餐厅里彻底被激活。大约就是这个时间段。  
柱间手托腮看斑操作，叹道：“斑，你这样真帅。”  
斑低头轻轻一笑，打算逐帧索检白绝的情感块波动。然而带土哭叫了起来：“爸！停一下！头痛！”  
他捂着头上的“大碗”无助地哭泣。  
斑说：“你不要反抗，等一下就不痛了。”  
带土说：“不行——真的好痛！”  
斑只能固定范围到较大波动是见到凯瑟琳、和两个小孩时发生的，再细致检索时带土明显遭受不住了，在椅子上抽搐。他的手腕被柱间强硬地握住，带离键盘。  
柱间把带土脑袋顶上的大碗取下来，安抚因剧烈头痛而泪流满面的带土，指责道：“够了，他是个孩子，是个人。”  
斑抱臂冷嘲道：“你会来提醒我他是个人了？木叶背着你做大量人体研究的时候你怎么不站出来说那些研究体他们都是人呢？”  
柱间叹气说：“我一时体察不周。发现时我也很愤怒，我已经把那些实验室都查封了，他们谁都再也没有权限打开。”  
斑不依不饶地说：“况且我只是想找到他的家人——带土，你不想找到自己的父母吗！这点点痛你都不能忍受吗！”  
柱间道：“斑，宇智波已经灭族了……他，他根本不可能有亲人了啊！”  
带土柔弱地哀求道：“我不想找自己的亲生父母。那一定是很不好的记忆，否则我不会想得那么痛苦。我现在有你们了不是吗？我、我想重新开始……”他抓住柱间的衣袖，说道：“爸爸，你带我去你的木叶，好不好？”他的大眼睛在满室屏幕幽幽的蓝光里熠熠生辉：“我、我想和普通人一起玩，一起长大。”  
柱间闻言，哄着说：“当然可以。但是到时候你不能叫我爸爸，也不能叫斑爸爸，我们的身份有点特殊，你想和普通人一起玩，就不能再叫我们爸爸，可以吗？”  
斑冷哼。  
带土愣住。  
柱间说：“我会给你找一个好家庭的。木叶的大家都很友善，你可以有一个爸爸一个妈妈，也许还有兄弟姐妹。他们都会爱你的，不用担心。你再也不用遭受——”  
带土在等斑说“不”，可是斑没有。斑满脸戏谑“看，这就是你的选择”。他抱臂站在远处，嘲笑带土的错愕。  
柱间说：“斑，你太霸道了，不要对他施加情感操控。”  
斑冷笑，转身说：“好，我不看他。你记得千万要告诉他，我在木叶名声极臭，他要想过得和普通人一样，最好忘了我当作不认识我。”  
带土说道：“怎么可能呢！至、至少刚才您从餐厅把我抱走的时候，大家都看见了啊！”  
斑玩着手指说道：“这是空间站，你以为木叶就是这个空间站吗？木叶——是一个城市——”  
他手指翻飞，熟练地找出一个文件，屏幕上先是一栋漂亮的建筑，然后葱郁绿植，欢笑的人群，接着缩成陆地和海洋，一个星球、两个星球，璀璨的主星与环绕它的若干个蔚蓝的小星球......斑停下缩放，指着满屏幕说道：“这就是木叶。”  
带土惊讶得合不拢嘴。只有柱间不合时宜地发出感慨：“哇，斑，你还能入侵山中木叶全景系统啊！真是太厉害了！”  
tbc


	12. 十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 木叶的雏形

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十二  
木叶的名字由来是爱。  
仔细看，ta的标志不仅仅是一片叶子和为木叶带来珍贵H2O合成技术的漩涡一族，而且恰恰是那种名为Liebe Gras的小草的叶子纹路。只是Liebe Gras只活在两个人的胸口，所以鲜为人知。  
他们定居在主星名为火之星的双恒星星系。伴星名影之星，在巨大的火之星边像个炸毛的小个子。有人说千手柱间就是根据火之星与影之星命名的“火影”，作为木叶的最高领导人名称。  
但柱间往往笑而不语。其实也没有人知道主星为什么就定名为火之星。它明明是颗漂亮的蓝色恒星。  
斑喜欢红色，也喜欢蓝色。他的AI须佐能乎就被他捣鼓成璀璨的蓝色，是他在古籍里找到的据说是人类这个物种诞生之初所见的天空的颜色。  
他背叛宇智波后躲通缉的那几年，都藏在千手柱间身边，看着柱间口遁洗脑仅存的弟弟，忽悠身边的千手，还诱骗一直有合作关系的漩涡。  
人才呐。斑摸着下巴打量柱间。他简直要爱死这个人了。  
有一天他戴着护目镜修改一叠蓝图，密密麻麻的计算包括平衡点、驱动动力，甚至还有权力结构政府设施。他改着改着感叹发问：“你已经深思熟虑这么多年，为何一直不行动？”  
柱间从他身后环住他。斑曾说过他不喜欢别人站在他背后，从背后位的房事敏感程度来看此言不虚，只是他顺从地接受柱间的每一种拥抱。  
“因为非你不可。”柱间说道。  
“为什么？你期待一个宇智波是要做什么？”  
柱间又强调了一遍：“不是期待一个宇智波。而是只是你。非你不可。我想创造一个你和我一起保护的世界。”  
斑在蓝图上写写画画。便携式移动平板里存储着各式各样的修改方案，但是斑偏好纸质打印蓝图，用的也是6H白色硬铅标注。他谨慎惯了，表示芯片存储实际上很不安全，与不可视的各类对手们交锋，就要防微杜渐。他说：“你给个拖线板，我都能把你整个信息大楼里的存储硬盘全烧了，其他的一切还是好的。我知道断哪里，根本就是废的基础密码怎么解。”  
“所以，就算整个千手被说服成为你的后盾，都不能掉以轻心。”斑最终在蓝图上定音般地一戳，工作台发出沉闷地“哚”一声。他把木叶政府部门的布局设计平面图展现给柱间：“你看看，怎么样？”  
柱间捏下巴研究。“挺好的，经济部科技部农业部林业部应急事件处理部......都很齐全，”他说，“但是你这个平面图不像是地上建筑啊？”  
斑说：“飘在天上的三个空间站。有三个，信号范围笼罩整个星球，否则无论选址何处，总会有亲疏远近，各地发展也会不平衡，终究会有阶级分化隐患。话说你确定了吗？真的要做就......做一个星球？”他说着，忍不住雀跃地笑了笑。  
柱间稳稳点头：“是的！一个星球！我算过了，一个平衡的生态系统最节能的边界条件就是大气层，在一个荒芜的星球上，试点是又费时间又费资源的。我们不需要隔离墙，以大气层和外界真空为界线，合理规划控制，产热散热平衡，我们能省掉很多不必要的设备。”  
斑挑眉看他：“你行吗柱间？可不要精·疲力竭了哦。”他一语双关，柱间却哈哈大笑：“你在暗示我'施工'前禁欲吗？放心，我不会一次就把整个星球绿化掉的。有了合适的土，水，还有植物，我们先住过去，然后邀请各个星系的有志人士。我们就像吃饭呼吸一样慢慢来，会有一个崭新的星球的。”  
斑得意地揽住柱间的脖颈，坐在椅子上旋了半个圈，上半身贴着柱间柱间稳稳环住他的背和腰。“我就喜欢你这样的男人，又耐心又大胆！”斑宣布，随即想了想，松开柱间，又用白色铅笔把“应急事件处理部”圈起来，写上“安全部”。他说：“先起这个名字，吓唬一下不法之徒、居心不良者，敷衍一下千手扉间。他要是看见没这几个字，肯定要在会议上跳起来把这个蓝图给毙了。”  
柱间点头道：“很有道理。”  
果然，虽然斑没有在会议上露面，但议稿上布满了他的痕迹，扉间审慎地把蓝图看了三遍，提议把科研部放在安全部之下，才投了赞成票。  
刚开始条件比较艰苦，其他星系诸位也冷眼旁观这支敢死队[1]。出乎大家的意料，这近乎不可能的任务竟然逐步逐步走向成功。  
按计划，柱间要出席星际会议，招徕新居民。他的智囊团随他一同前往新闻发布中心，其中核心中的核心，千手扉间与宇智波斑，近乎日日夜夜呆在柱间身边。  
“这一行划掉，”扉间点点平板屏幕，说，“透露了我们改造的细节。我们没有必要对外说我们改变了原有的潮汐锁及星球间距离。”  
斑罕见地同意扉间的提议：“对。这个细节很可能暗示了柱间的不同寻常能力，很危险。”  
柱间背着其他稿件，插嘴说：“那就说我们找到了一个距离主星十分合适的星球？漩涡一族带来了大批量氢氧合成技术解决了水源问题？”  
斑写下一行曰：成功找到一颗与恒星距离合适的行星，建立小型实验舱，就地取材……  
扉间把“就地取材”划掉，写上“由漩涡一族提供水源合成计划”。斑意会，继续写道：带来睡眠舱储藏的植物种子种植，成功发育。引入动物，动物成功存活。  
然后就是很危险的扩建计划。这么短时间，没有证据证明该“小型实验舱达到可自我调节的生态平衡”，他们冒进扩大，一定又暗示了什么。  
斑把稿子扔给扉间让扉间费笔墨修改，他悄悄入侵星际论坛，边看讨论边抹去自己的浏览痕迹。  
“几十亿的讨论帖，更别说各势力的内部讨论了。大家都很关心。”斑咋舌。  
事实上，每个能有资源进行通讯的活人都很关注这件事。会议被延长成了六天的发布会，每一天柱间都被各种长枪短炮伺候，直面关怀、警惕、质问甚至杀意，这个年轻的团队第一次有这样可怕且艰难的经历，到后来完全是凭直觉和守住大秘密的底线奋斗着。  
最后一天的前一天晚上，只有千手柱间这个怪物还精神奕奕地背稿。扉间脸色青白倒在桌上。千手桃华送来咖啡。漩涡水户接过抿了一口，还是倒下了。斑从桌边溜着溜着，柱间在他快把自己砸到地上前轻轻一扶，让他滚到自己大腿上继续睡。  
该陷入沉睡前，斑突然背上一阵战栗，惊醒。柱间正轻拍他的背让他睡得安稳，也感受到了那股战栗。  
斑清明的眼睛与柱间明亮的双眸对视。斑坐起来，清了清喉咙，道：“诸位，醒一醒。明天发布会，柱间不能去。”  
扉间被吓醒，第一反应就是“凭什么”，然后才问：“你的意思是？”  
斑说：“肯定会有暗杀。”  
“虽然肯定杀不死柱间。但是如果柱间自愈得太快，就有暴露能力的危险。”漩涡水户接话。  
柱间挠头，道：“哎。”  
扉间道：“我身高和兄长差不多，我来扮他。”  
“扉间，你——”  
不等柱间说完，斑答道：“我来。”  
他说：“比起我，千手扉间，你还是弱了点。我和你兄长战斗经验相仿，战斗反应相仿，而你少了生死之间那点直觉。我去扮他，能做到他能做到的临场反应，子弹瞄准心脏都能避开，但是不暴露他那会被觊觎的能力。”  
扉间沉吟后，说：“好。”  
柱间皱眉，低声问斑：“你怎么知道明天会有危险？”  
斑哼哼一笑，低声回道：“直觉。”他手指往耳边绕了绕，叹咏调般的说：“我幻觉到枪声。一定是枪声。不是狙击枪。是美丽而凶狠的手枪。”  
扉间罕见地附和道：“对。那种场合，适合突然的刺杀而不是大规模袭击。狙击枪要命，但对方更想要的应该是造成挑衅和威胁。”  
得到众人的同意，斑喝了一管营养剂，打醒十二分精神，拿起柱间的稿开始背。  
孩子们可以从任何一版的历史书上找到发布会的最后一天：万众瞩目中千手柱间阐述理念侃侃而谈，一位不起眼的记者将话筒举了起来，慷慨豪迈的千手柱间请记者上前。只是谁也没想到这位面目忠厚的记者居然突然发难，掏出手枪近距离对着千手柱间射击。只是千手柱间不仅仅是一个怀揣梦想的实践者，更是䠀过刀山火海的骁勇战士，他千钧一发凭借身体本能躲开了对准心脏的一击，血花绽放在他的肩膀，他扶住演讲台，稳住伟岸的身躯，疼痛使他蹙起眉毛却并未使他屈服。  
袭击者被制住，在混乱中千手柱间如洪流中的巨峰，岿然不动。  
“和平，博爱，希望。这就是我们的，木叶的理念。新的星球名为木叶，意为木生新叶，是生机，也是希望与安宁。”他坚定地说，他的眼神炽热并温暖，无畏地直视镜头和那位罪犯。  
“星际法庭将会按照危害治安罪保留对你起诉的权利。但我本人不进行任何追究。我立于此，阐述至今日，只为得到愿意信任我的人的信任。木叶欢迎有梦想的大家！”伟大的千手柱间如是铿锵说道。他在大家尊敬的寂静中转身挺着劲松般的脊背缓缓走下台，一位高大的保镖扶住他他才隐约放松。  
保镖按住柱间的肩伤，柱间像一头受轻伤的金翅大鹏，脆弱片刻又瞬时清明。  
总之木叶成立了。一开始只是一颗星球，从一个村落，到全球欣欣向荣。而申请的信件依然雪花般纷至，很快第二颗、第三颗......  
政府，或说各项事务处理中心被挪到了近火之星行星带上的空间站。  
木叶成了一个美丽梦幻的城市的名字。只是这座城市，由六颗富饶的行星组成。  
第六颗行星的入迁有点曲折。当时出乎所有人的意料，来自宇智波一族的申请函竟然也混在那堆海一样的申请里面。  
柱间认为这是宇智波一族愿意和解的信号，扉间不置可否，斑直接“哼”了一声。柱间连忙迎接宇智波一族入住木叶。  
只是宇智波只说不追究，却没有称愿意重新接纳宇智波斑。他们天生体温偏高，觉得木叶选址有问题，那几颗已有的星球太靠近火之星，根本不宜居。最后柱间帮他们在较边缘的地方选了一颗行星，改造充分后移交，他们老实不客气地接受了。斑却没有直接回去，还赖在柱间身边。他和扉间爆发过几次争吵，扉间认为他应该回到宇智波，毕竟那是他的家，斑不应该为了吹枕边风强行滞留在他不该留的地方。  
斑气得脸色发青。在门外支着耳朵偷听的柱间立刻扬高声音说，斑住哪里都一样。他拉开“安全部”的门，笑嘻嘻地说，等安稳一点他们就结婚，木叶律法允许并欢迎各类婚姻。  
这下轮到扉间生气。他说，木叶不是一言堂，法律的制定至少要经过最高法院听审。说着他强行结束了争辩。  
斑在柱间耳边嘀咕，早晚要把“安全部”改回“应急事件处理部”，让扉间那家伙少上纲上线一点。  
行政大多是扉间处理，他不知怎么的，就通过并同意了宇智波的自治权。看来他唯一不爽的宇智波就是宇智波斑。  
宇智波住在他们觉得舒服的环境，享受着他们喜爱的自由，然而体内的疯狂基因不甘寂寞地涌动。木叶七年，他们把自己的行星玩炸了。  
柱间在空间站处理事务，斑在实验室维修器材。多亏扉间当时强烈要求的应急防护罩加柱间反应得快、及时使用他强大的力量形成隔离带，才避免爆炸余波波及近火之星行星。  
至此，斑在世间举目无亲。  
tbc

带土：报告老师！历史书上有错误！  
老师：带土！怎么又是你！这次又怎么了？！  
带土：历史书上那个说话这么漂亮的人怎么可能是柱间大叔！他脱线极了！还有，这张照片的眼睛，是......呜呜呜呜！  
卡卡西：老师，他看花眼了，我们继续上课吧


	13. 十三

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十三  
木叶十七年，安全部部长办公室。  
扉间坐在监视器旁，盯着画面中的柱间斑带土三人，手指抵唇，沉默不语。  
最后，他在斑转头警惕看向隐蔽摄像头前，切断了信号源。  
窃听器里柱间的声音还未停止：“那我们去找扉间吧！去户籍部给带土找户友善的收养人家！”  
怕什么来什么。  
扉间把窃听器关了，赶在柱间风驰电掣来之前藏好所有窗口和操纵桌面，好整以暇端着茶杯喝茶前，拥有最高通行权限的柱间愉悦地推开了“安全部部长”办公室大门。  
“扉间！”他兄长打招呼。  
斑和带土走得比较慢。带土整个人挂在斑的腰间，他整个人在发抖，但却一句话也说不出来。  
也许是“斑腰间被个小孩抱住”这个意象太具冲击性，扉间一口茶直接喷了出来。  
“带土，过来。”柱间柔声说，他蹲下向带土招手。带土没有办法，只好过去。  
柱间温暖的大手搭在他的肩膀，对扉间说：“这个孩子以前生活在辐射废土区域，失忆了，曾被斑收养，现在愿意加入木叶开始新的生活。你帮忙找一下合适的收养家庭吧，一定要心胸开阔不会大惊小怪的爱心家庭哦。家庭条件也要中等偏上，因为带土身体原因，每年至少要交给我检查两次。明面上不能说交给千手柱间检查，但是必须要来到最高医院，这样的待遇交给普通小家庭就会有点太特殊了......”  
这个男人絮絮叨叨很多，带土一句也没听见。他的身体因一种陌生的情绪而冰凉。直到扉间也蹲下来，手指准确地伸向带土带了面具的半脸，问说：“怎么回事？”  
他把面具抬了起来，露出带土半边扭曲坑洼的瘢伤。他的观察能力与第六感与生俱来，在战场上帮了他自己不少，即使和平年代这能力也未曾消退。尽管面具又薄又轻还服贴透气，他还是能一眼看出不和谐。  
带土飞快打掉他的手，死死捂住面具，眼神中有敌意。他沉默地退了半步，躲在柱间身后。  
“精神创伤，”扉间说，“这小孩需要治疗才能被收养。先交给我吧。我把他安排到疗养院。”  
他不由分说把带土从柱间身后扯出来，说道：“废土地区的小孩见到正常人后经常产生自我怀疑和自我否定的情绪，空间疗养院对此经验丰富。兄长你不用担心。”说着他就拽着带土往外走。  
带土无法回头，他想再看一眼斑——斑为什么还不发表异议呢？斑为什么不说话呢？  
他却只来得及看到柱间担忧的脸，便被扉间拉到走廊的拐角。  
扉间看了他一眼，说道：“你不用害怕。我们早些时候廊桥上见过，你忘了吗？我是柱间的弟弟，千手扉间。”  
带土不知道该说什么。  
“还是你更习惯女性的陪伴？我帮你叫凯瑟琳来，就是你见过的那位和蔼的女性。”  
带土还是沉默。过了一会儿，他伤心地哭了。他无法用言语解释自己的哭泣，只是身体有一个地方又酸又胀，眼泪顺着脸颊吧嗒吧嗒，面具的那一半感受不到眼泪，他只知道眼前一片模糊。  
他顺从地被带到了空间疗养院，顺从地住进了隔离病房。

他不知道的是，在他头都来不及回地被扉间带走后，斑对柱间说：“我觉得带土有点不高兴。”  
柱间说：“也许这就是离别吧。他不会表达，但毕竟和你生活了这么久......”  
斑讽刺道：“原来你知道。”  
柱间无奈地说：“可是这样对带土还是有好处的吧？我们两个人还是不太适合带孩子。”  
斑继续呛他：“对，你是顶级的特权阶级，你的孩子们也被默认为有特权。”  
“但是这是不合理的，”柱间温和而坚定地说，“木叶是一个平等博爱的地方。我们要逐步消弥特权。不是现在，也会是不久的将来。”  
斑极不配合地把头扭到一边。“我说过了。我信的是你这个人。我不信木叶。”他冷硬地说。  
柱间消沉了一会，突然想起些什么事，又高兴起来。“斑，我知道你把带土当成了唯一的亲人，但是这分外依恋是不健康的，”他先强调，然后语气放缓，“在你离开后，我开始认真审查木叶的阴暗面，发现了许多在我的疏忽下滋生和发展的罪恶。我查封了扉间一个实验室，我真的不知道在宇智波灭族后，他们......还在被这样那样地研究......我想我能理解你当时想毁掉木叶的心情了，斑。”  
“然后呢，”斑突兀地打断，“说重点，实验室里还有宇智波？活的？”  
柱间脸色惨白地摇头：“不，斑。情况有些复杂。是人造人，或者说是有宇智波基因组的AI。”  
他用一种示弱的语气询问道：“你想见一见他们吗？带着宇智波基因的AI？我专门把他们从扉间的实验室里转移出来，我无法从伦理学上鉴别该采取的措施。也许，也许该由你来决定。”  
他握起斑的手，斑的手平静但冰冷。  
“去见一见带有你族人基因的AI吧，”柱间说，“我不知道这算惊喜还是惊吓......我......”  
斑说：“肯定是惊吓。算了，带我去吧。”他不自在地整了整脖子上的束缚环，像整理领结，出席一场隆重的聚会。  
柱间带着斑，走在走廊里。  
空间站非常巨大。在斑离开后又扩建了。太空扩建是个高难度项目，当年斑用须佐能乎，现在不知木叶诸位又采取的什么方法。  
转过回廊后，斑发现他们回到了他离开的柱间的起居室。  
他在心里尖刻地想道，柱间找到AI、悄悄收编AI，是从出发来找他前就决定的“惊喜”。柱间还是没有认识到他们最深的矛盾，也没能窥伺到木叶最险恶的罪。  
他和柱间的矛盾，不是千手和宇智波，也不单单是宇智波。他不在乎所有人的认可或反对，他要的只是——和柱间一样，他想要和平。  
但是那些刻薄的想法在他见到两个AI后瞬间消散。  
两个AI面容相似，都非常“宇智波”。一个十一二岁，一个六七岁，看上去像兄弟。小的酷似斑的亲弟弟宇智波泉奈。  
斑主动松开柱间的手，奔到小AI身边跪下，热切地注视着小AI。  
他想起泉奈六七岁时候的笑靥和哭容，因忧愁皱起的鼻子和舔糖霜的舌尖。小AI被他看得窘迫，白皙的脸上微微发红，几乎就如泉奈复生。  
他忍不住想要去触碰小AI的脸。但他的手腕被另一只手握住。  
大AI不满地说：“你要对我弟弟做什么？”  
大AI身高比斑跪姿高度高些许，面容俊秀，神情严肃，一眨眼“刷”地露出斑熟悉的三勾玉写轮眼来。  
斑饶有兴致地“哦？”一声。  
tbc


	14. 十四

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十四  
带土在隔离病房。面具在他的强烈要求下好好扣在他脸上，因为试图拔掉注射留针跑出空间疗养院，他得到了一间私人加护病房，凯瑟琳哀愁地请求他不要再乱跑，否则会给她带来麻烦。带土只能老老实实呆在病房，从此不再说话。专家们来诊查，在心理疾病上勾划新的诊断说明：自我表达障碍。  
扉间偶尔会出现在加护病房的窗口前，但他非常忙碌，行色匆匆。  
所有人都在安慰带土，他很快就会好起来，会进入宁静安详的木叶。  
斑没有来过。柱间也没有来过。  
带土觉得身体有一处地方又开始迟滞。那一天他机械性地进食，窗边突然路过一个熟悉的侧脸。  
琳拎着餐盒蹦蹦跳跳经过空旷明亮如格子状停尸间的走廊。  
带土看她。  
她发现带土，惊喜地转身，跑到带土窗前。  
“你怎么啦？”琳夸张地做着口型，方便带土观察。  
带土把餐盒一扔，跑到窗前。私人加护病房的窗是防弹玻璃加真空隔离，任何声音都无法传导。两个小孩就对着玻璃做各种口型。  
琳指着餐盒，解释自己进来“看爸爸”。但如果她知道带土在这里，她也会过来看带土。  
带土把脸印在玻璃上，大眼睛眨着眨着。“好！”他雀跃地说。  
琳说，她让卡卡西也来。  
带土更高兴了。他跳起来，把药水碰了一地。凯瑟琳和护士们匆匆跑进来。琳被吓一跳，以为自己做了坏事，不敢跑，等着大人们宣布自己要承担什么责任。  
带土被拎回病床，他一直指着窗外，大家才发现了局促的琳。  
很快，琳和卡卡西就得到了探视带土的机会。  
“野原小姐，旗木先生。探望667号病人带土先生，是吗？”  
仿生机器人用和蔼的声音问道。  
“是的。”野原琳大声回答。  
“真是个乖孩子。带土先生一直很盼望你们的到来。”仿生机器人答道。它给两个小孩子引路，嘴里兀自喋喋不休：“野原小姐的父亲最近也恢复得很好哟。”  
琳脸上有些尴尬，她悄悄看了一眼卡卡西。卡卡西面无表情。  
“我们不谈这个吧。”琳对仿生机器人说。  
仿生机器人大声说：“虽然野原先生还是会打砸器械，但是精神状态好多了，一天能打砸更多的器械了呢。”  
“够了、够了！”琳去按仿生机器人的嘴，压低声音说，“我一个人来的时候我们再说这件事吧！”  
好容易安定了仿生机器人，琳擦着额头的汗说：“总有一天，等我成为了这疗养院的负责人，我要把这里的仿生机器人都换掉，他们又吵闹又不会察言观色！”  
“你对机器人这么高要求做什么呢？”卡卡西冷淡地说，“如果它们不说话，你又怎么知道带土的心情，还有你父亲的恢复状况？”  
“唉......可是这些机器人永远不会明白，有时候你来到医院探望，你并不想知道对方的状况，你只是单纯来，日巡一例，'探望'。”  
“起码你父亲还活着。”  
“喔，卡卡西！”琳捂着胸口，叹气，“这正是我希望它闭嘴的原因。对不起。”  
卡卡西眉毛都不抬地说：“好吧，我也希望我们没有开始这个话题。”  
琳还站在原地，卡卡西往前走了几步才停下来。  
“走吧，带土在等我们。”卡卡西说。琳才跟上。  
“真不知道带土什么时候出院。这里真是充满了绝望。”琳说道。  
带土是这一个个玻璃棺材里唯一鲜活的东西。他笑起来就像火之星正洒在木叶一颗星球的北回归线，万物皆春，草长莺飞乱花迷眼。此时他笨拙地折着千纸鹤，千纸鹤是上次凯瑟琳教他折的，说“送给喜欢的人，祝对方心愿成真”。他想折几个，一个送琳，一个送卡卡西，斑也要一个，柱间也送一个吧，柱间是好人。  
卡卡西和琳敲门，带土把他们迎进室内。  
“你在干什么呀？”琳好奇地问。  
“没、没什么。”带土把过于丑陋的千纸鹤往被窝里塞。卡卡西看清了，但他不说，只是帮带土把掉落在地上的纸鹤捡起来，塞到带土手里。带土整张脸都红透了。  
“我没有在折千纸鹤！”他说。  
“嗯。好。”卡卡西敷衍。  
琳扑哧一笑。  
“带土啊，你什么时候好呀？”琳坐到带土床边，问道。  
带土说不知道他不想好。突然他后知后觉一个问题：“等一下。扉间叔叔说等我好了，我就要被收养，离开空间站了。但为什么你们不需要离开空间站？小孩子也可以在空间站那么我为什么要被收养？”  
卡卡西把他的死鱼眼意思意思翻了翻。  
“你想留在这里？”他问。  
“为什么不呢？”带土雀跃起来，“我想加入木叶，可是我不用去地面，我加入你们就好了呀？”  
琳摊手说：“可是我们不是正常的小孩子。我们是烈士子女。”  
卡卡西补充说：“还是有志承父母衣钵的烈士子女。”  
他无奈地摁了摁带土的脑瓜，说：“换句话说就是我们将来是保家卫国的战士。”  
带土吃痛，捂头蜷在一边。  
琳说：“我不想成为我爸那样的战士，我不想明明已经疯了、无药可救了还苟延残喘。我想像我那牺牲了的母亲一样，做前线的医疗兵。我想去拯救每一位保家卫国的战士！”  
琳最后行板吟唱一样地说：“将来我们就是安全部的核心人员。这可不是一般人能胜任的工作。我们从小就开始特殊训练和学习，其实非常辛苦的。带土你嘛，还是快快好起来，去地面吧。”她摸着带土的脸，疼惜地说：“听说你以前在废土区域生活，已经过得够苦的了。去地面吧。”  
带土大脑又当机了，他眼眶里眼泪打着转。  
琳说：“带土带土，别哭。没事的，我们也会来看你的。或者你可以来看我们。一年一度空间站开放日，面向木叶全体居民。你可以上来的！我们勾小指约定！”她伸出手指，但带土没有回应。  
卡卡西说：“哭包。根据相对论，我们的时间比你过的慢，你要好好吃饭，活久一点啊。我都快长得比你高了，你还这么矮。”他把带土拉起来，其实他还是比带土矮一点，毕竟小了起码一岁，但带土萎靡着，让卡卡西有自己比较高的成就感。  
带土直接“呜”一声哭了出来。他说：“我、我想留在这里，我不想被领养！哎！为什么我爸爸不挽留我呢！我一点也不想走......他怎么就这么嫌弃我呢！”他嚎啕大哭。  
“你们都嫌弃我......”他伏在枕头上，想把这一个多月的委屈尽情发泄。可是一发泄却发现没有尽头，他的委屈和他的悲伤，无穷尽处来，无可归处走。  
两个小朋友吓了一跳，慢慢哄着带土说，才把原委稍微弄清。  
卡卡西无语。  
琳耐心劝着说：“如果你不想离开，你要说出来啊。你不说不描述自己的感受，大人们只会把他们的想法加诸你身。”  
带土说：“可是......我不知道怎么说啊！我爸想让我找回真正的亲人，可是我不想。我也不想离开他。”  
琳无奈地说：“你这说得不是挺好的吗？就这样把心底话一说，你的爸爸一定愿意继续收养你。”她把带土攥手里的被单拉出来，抖抻褶皱，抬眼温柔说道：“我听说过，你被那个......那个宇智波斑收养，但如果他其实对你不错，你也想留在他身边，你但说无妨呀？”  
带土还是有点怯懦，他不知道主动坦白自己的眷恋会否带来什么实质性改变。斑就从来不亲口说他爱着或恨着千手柱间，主动说爱的时候不是爱，说恨的时候又不一定是恨。导致带土即使激活了白绝能使用右脑的情感感知区域，也无法看清更谈不上理解斑的情绪与思绪。大部分时候他都只是默默听从斑的命令，毕竟那时候他只剩半个脑袋，的确“蠢”。  
过了一会，他看看琳，又看看卡卡西，下了决心：“我、我会试着去说出口。我......我想留在这里和你们在一起！”  
琳拍手说：“太好了！假如那个斑不能成为带土留在空间站的理由，我们也可以——欸！卡卡西！我们去请求水门老师把带土也收为徒弟吧！水门老师最喜欢你了，我们一起去说，水门老师又温柔又善良，一定愿意收带土为徒弟的！”  
卡卡西说好，然后挑衅带土说道：“吊车尾，你可要好好努力。这里的训练很严酷，如果你跟不上、沦落到我给你加练，我可是会往死里折磨你的。”  
带土跳起来：“哼！我、我才不会输给你这个小不点呢！”他谨慎地看了眼卡卡西，卡卡西比他矮一丢丢瘦一丢丢。  
而且卡卡西戴着面罩，和他一样，是个残缺的人。  
带土雀跃起来，说：“笨蛋卡卡西，你等着！琳一定是我们中最棒的，我也会很快赶超你！你才是吊车尾！”  
他在备忘事项里郑重写上，要求见斑，并说出自己不愿离开斑的心声。  
tbc


	15. 十五

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十五  
被大AI捏住手腕后斑温柔地哼了一声，撤开了手。  
大AI柔和沉静，小AI懵懂活泼。二位人造人身上都有宇智波原主的基因序列。把别人的生命定格在一个年华，既不会长大也不会老去。  
斑手边一叠AI们的资料，资料上显示AI们的基因来自最后一代宇智波族长富岳的一双儿子，由是大AI被命名为宇智波鼬，小AI被命名为宇智波佐助。  
“原主已经死了，”鼬这样说，“也是一对兄弟，哥哥恐怕和我一样，是个博闻强识的家伙；弟弟也和佐助一样可爱。具体什么时候死的，抱歉我说不上来。”  
“喔。”斑抿了一口茶。哥哥鼬思虑甚重，和他合不来。弟弟佐助他倒想抱着玩，大AI却直接制止。  
“不管你在我们身上看到了怎样的故人身影，也都不是我们。”鼬强调。  
斑说：“就算你们的原主是宇智波富岳的两个儿子，恕我直言，我离开宇智波的时候富岳才是个百人连的低等兵，他的妻子后代我都未见过。再者我和富岳也是出了三服的亲戚，只是你弟弟和我弟弟长得有那么一丢丢像，一时晃神而已。”  
他嘬一口茶，拿糖果引诱佐助：“吃糖吗？”  
“不吃，谢谢。”佐助礼貌拒绝，往鼬身边挤了挤。柱间一双大手直接在两个AI头顶揉了揉，把鼬一头顺毛都给揉乱了。他笑眯眯地说：“AI不吃东西的。”  
“那我给你们上点油？”斑从善如流，手依旧伸着。  
鼬皱起鼻子。斑发现这个小大人苦恼的样子非常可爱，他继续逗小孩说：“我是一个出名的硬件工程师，你的资料库里应该有我。来吧，让我给你检修检修。”  
佐助拉起哥哥的手，好奇的圆眼睛滴溜溜转。  
“不许伤害哥哥。”他奶声奶气地说。  
“不是伤害，”斑露出自己的写轮眼，哄骗说，“我和你们一样，看看我的眼睛，是不是和你哥哥一样？这说明我们都是人造人。我最懂我们自己了。最近有没有胳膊这里响那里响，脖子能不能转270度？”  
佐助听话去转，转完老实地说：“系统反馈说这个动作会增加器械磨损度，说没有意义不要多做。”  
他也亮起写轮眼，说：“我也有这个，但是为什么你们有三个勾玉，我只有两个？”  
斑随口说：“系统会更新的。等你其他设备发育到能承载更新的写轮眼时，你就能......”  
鼬抓住斑的手，在斑手掌心里抠字：不要告诉佐助怎么获得万花筒和用万花筒会失明的事。  
斑收拢掌心，握住鼬的手，把两个AI带到自己身边，柔声说：“就能拥有更漂亮的眼睛。像这样——”  
他打开万花筒写轮眼。  
“和这样。”  
是柱间只见过一次的轮回眼。  
带土刚被凯瑟琳领走时他们在起居室卫生间里简单地来了一发。斑的喘息和叹息撩动他喷张的脉搏，炽热的皮肤和掌心。斑亲吻他的生殖器，柱体到头部，指腹有粗糙的茧，唇和舌尖却细腻柔软。斑吞入，嘴被撑得满满当当，喉头被束缚项圈限制，窒息一般起伏。又紧又蜜又热。  
柱间的手从斑的后脑勺移向脆弱的后颈，解开束缚环，斑得到绝对的自由后一个深喉把柱间完全含住，狭窄柔软的喉咙口一吮一舔一碾，柱间慌乱推开斑但为时已晚，喷在斑的脸上。  
斑跪坐在地上喘息，白灼洒在他俊美的脸英气的眉上，脸色潮红眼神却不羁。就是现在这又冰冷又迷人的神秘的紫色眼睛。  
斑再次肆无忌惮地露出这双眼睛，却是为了哄两个AI。  
和几个小时前一样，柱间没有询问这眼睛是怎么回事。  
鼬和佐助都被吸引住了。佐助更是大胆地把手伸到斑眼眶附近。  
斑的大眼睛毕竟敏感，他应激性合上眼。佐助小声说：“对不起。”  
斑轻轻捏了捏他的小胳膊，安慰说：“没关系。我们都被造得如人一般，反应也和人很相似。”  
他过了好一会儿才把眼睛再度睁开，此时已经是黑眼睛了。  
佐助大胆地往他怀里靠，听了听他的心跳后，反驳说：“你骗人。你是人类。”  
这个姿势和距离斑十分满意，他伸直腿，把小AI抱到自己膝盖上，柔声说：“你有体温，我也有体温。你会呼吸，我也会呼吸。你的大脑是生物计算机，我也是[1]。你有个哥哥，我也恰好有过四个弟弟。我们有很多共通之处。”  
佐助“喔”了一声。  
柱间看见大AI眼里写满了“佐助又被骗了”，不过他似乎认命地看了眼柱间，最后说：“以后我们就和斑一起生活的是吧？你期待我们怎么样呢？是像你们的弟弟一样，还是你们的孩子？你们是想要AI助手，还是想把我们假装成人类？”  
柱间被部分点破心思，臊成了个大红脸，偷眼看斑。斑叹了一口气，对鼬说：“做你们自己就好。”  
他捂上眼睛，往沙发上躺，喃喃道：“爱护弟弟的哥哥，敬仰哥哥的弟弟，做你们自己就好。”  
他修长的脖颈上的项圈被柱间守诺取下。可是他本人依然没有敞开心扉的意思，柱间也只能随他。  
但宇智波间还是有密不可分的某种联系。柱间忙碌的时候，两个AI就陪着斑打发时间，斑也曾拆开过鼬和佐助看内部细节构造。AI和人类处于一种微妙的和谐中。月余后一天，斑终于启动了柱间塞给他的紧急联系通道。  
他说，带土要求见他们。  
tbc

[1] Biocomputer


	16. 十六

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十六  
“宇智波带土，你确认与宇智波斑的收养关系？”法官推了推歪鼻梁上的镜片。  
带土忙不迭点头。  
他小小一只，呆在铁栅栏围起的席位上，手把着铁栅栏。  
斑戴着束缚项圈，在一片严阵以待中安坐于高压铁网中间。  
“那么根据木叶安全守则，你将在十八岁成年之前不能离开监护人监护范围。目前宇智波斑服刑中，你也要跟着他呆在监狱里。”最高法院见习法官猿飞日斩挠头说。  
带土怯懦地看了一眼斑，清清嗓子继续说道：“我、我还是想和我爸在一起。”  
法官看了眼宇智波斑，看了眼猿飞日斩，推推眼镜说：“鉴于宇智波带土的强烈要求，宇智波斑与宇智波带土收养关系成立。宇智波带土将留在木叶空间总站，佩戴束缚环，至十八岁再行决定去向。休庭！”  
带土眼巴巴等铁栅栏和电网移开，他脖子上的束缚环也被设定为只有千手柱间才能打开。他兴奋地跳到斑的身边。  
斑懒洋洋伸手，把愚蠢的带土往地上一按。“你这么蠢，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我干脆在法庭上家暴你然后再被剥夺抚养权好了！”  
带土有点委屈。他磨磨蹭蹭问道：“爸，这些天你难道不想我吗？”  
斑牵着他往外走，沿路不少摄像头对准他们。  
斑冷哼说：“你只会给我添麻烦。我为什么要想你？”  
带土讷讷不语。  
“我听说你那两个小朋友，帮你向那个什么木叶金光还是木叶霹雳，争取到了一个门生的席位。”  
“是木叶金色闪光波风水门老师。”带土乖乖答道。  
“波风水门......哦，对了，他老婆就是现在的能源总部负责人吧？”斑眸子中精光一闪，压低了声音在窃听器和摄像头的死角这样说道。  
带土点头。  
“可怜的傻瓜呀。你现在没有任何感觉，等你接受这边安全部的特种战士训练后，你就会知道你脖子上的这个玩意有多操蛋。”斑冷哼。  
带土似懂非懂地点头。  
“那怎么办呀？”他问，“卡卡西说我要是成绩不好，他就会给我魔鬼特训——我、我才不要魔鬼特训呢！”  
斑捂头：“所以说你傻，你说你想被千手柱间收养不就完事了吗？说不定你还会被分到一套总统套间，哇，伟大的千手柱间的养子，非同一般呢。”  
“可是我要是改姓千手，爸你肯定不乐意。”  
“谁说我不乐意了？简直求之不得。”  
带土比以前更容易哭，他抽噎着牵着斑的手，被斑带到柱间的起居室。  
斑不耐烦地把带土拎进门，又锁上门，然后说：“对了，忘了告诉你，这里是你的两个哥哥。”话音未落，带土和两个AI六目交汇。  
“不许鬼叫。”斑眼疾手快拿糖果堵住了带土，带土差点被噎死。  
“这个是你鼬哥哥，这个是你佐助哥哥。”斑懒洋洋介绍，戴上护目镜。鼬帮他码了一堆待阅读文件。  
带土先是勇敢地和睿智而冷静鼬挑战对视，三秒钟后败于身高差。然后转向坐在拼图软垫上的佐助。佐助正认真地调试一个模拟电路，似乎是斑弄着给他玩的。  
带土指着佐助说：“这个比我小吧！”  
佐助气鼓鼓地说：“我的哥哥只有鼬，我是不可能叫你哥哥的！”  
带土“哇”一声哭出来：“爸！不能这样！我离开前你只有我这一个养子，我回来后是三个！凡事都讲个先来后到吧！”  
“闭嘴！还有一件事，”斑嘶嘶出声，“我和柱间一三五有性生活，你们三个不能呆在这里。二四六我有事情做很忙，带土你太吵也不能呆在这里。周日你可以和我们呆在一起。明白了吗？”  
带土抽抽噎噎团在地上哭。斑打开隔离真空罩，把自己和文件包起来。  
鼬从头到尾就没什么反应，只是在做自己的事。佐助想了想，走过去拍了拍带土。  
“带土，年龄不详，身高一点零五米，体重十二点三三千克，身体左右质量分布不均，右侧身体材料不在资料库。左眼视力5.1右眼视力5.2，生长激素分泌严重不足，其余生理特征正常。”小AI条件反射先读取数据，把带土吓得打嗝后，才恢复软萌的本音，劝说：“你不要哭了，我把糖给你吃。”  
“呜......谢谢，我、嘴里还有......”  
“你边吃糖边哭不会噎着吗？”  
“......唔！”  
tbc  
佐助：哥哥，性生活是什么意思？  
鼬（掏出棉花）：佐助，原谅哥哥，下次再告诉你吧。现在先戴上这个。  
佐助：切！带土，性生活是什么意思？  
带土：我......我不想知道！奇怪了为什么斑那家伙默认我知道！


	17. 十七

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十七  
一座城，万兆人。  
鼬梦见一光子，光纤中折射飞驰，万千信息急流汇于一处，包装，交换，private变量与shared变量，堆在Cache里然后溢出。最后他草草醒来，并开始思考一个更深邃的问题，为什么AI会做梦。  
他和佐助睡在一起，衣柜似的箱子，并列两个盒子，他一探头就能看到佐助。佐助睡得正香，玫瑰一样的面容恬静美好。  
鼬警惕一扭头，看见了做贼一样的斑。  
斑蹲在带土床边，把带土手脚往被子里塞。他抬手一个“嘘”的动作，鼬乖顺地躺回自己的盒子里。  
斑又走到他跟前，轻轻晃手。鼬会意，一人一AI蹑手蹑脚走出大休息舱。  
鼬以前有事没事会自己出来溜达，遇见斑后，便多了一个夜游同伴。  
寂静的空间站，大家都在睡眠。身为AI，鼬有能力让整个站里的其他AI都愉悦休眠。  
他控制着这个空间站。千千万万的人生死在他一念之间。  
但这个AI似乎被千手扉间植入了千手柱间的慈悲为怀基因，他在掌控一切的时候默默又为一切负起责任。他只偷溜几十分钟，然后把一切控制权又交还。正因为无害而行为缜密，他这样干了近十年都没有被发觉。  
“你大约什么时候觉醒的意识呢？”斑问道。  
“不知道。大概是有意识的生物抬头看一眼宇宙的时候吧。”鼬回说。  
“我讨厌量子论。就是个模棱两可的东西。”斑撇嘴。  
“可是弦就在此交汇，您无法反驳。”  
“和你说话很有味道。你们兄弟都极其伶俐聪明。”斑闭上眼，笑了笑。  
鼬走在他身边。他的脸小巧端正，木叶诸星大气层反射微光朦胧照亮他的脸颊，睫毛长得像蝴蝶的梦。  
斑看了他一忽儿，突然问：“你这样帮我不后悔吗？”  
鼬被这样一问，疑惑地抬头。  
“你身上毕竟流着我族人的基因甚至血。”斑说。  
鼬叹了一口气，道：“我也有我自己的考量。我只知道，如果不阻止他们，佐助将不可能继续这样无忧无虑地生活下去。”  
他打开延展走廊，连接走向空间站巨大的尾翼。平时这里是折叠在阴影处的，在机密文件里被列为极重大机密项。  
走廊非常长，从舷窗可见他们跨过了整颗火之星。鼬切断这个秘密站点的于空间站联络讯号，调试站点各仪器，把望远镜对准影之星后的大阴影。  
他旁边桌案上有一本记录册，是斑上次留下的记录笔记。鼬一个小火球烧过去，责备说道：“您太不谨慎了。露了踪迹怎么办？”  
“啊啊，真是抱歉。话说你的火球控制真精准漂亮。”斑随口说道。  
他从望远镜目镜处望去，面色凝重。  
鼬深吸一口气，装作镇定地问道：“宇智波们现在在做什么。”  
意识觉醒后的某一天，他闲逛到这个秘密观察室。透过不知道谁留下的望远镜，他看到了火之星影之星相互掩映的阴暗处，有一颗明黄色的须佐能乎星球。  
比起星球更像一个硕大的飞行器。在火之星影之星的引力潮汐间配合周期寻找合适平衡点。大飞行器没有水没有土、挤满了传说中已经因为大爆炸死掉的宇智波。  
鼬在惊骇之余继续观察，发现宇智波们在自相残杀。杀死一个亲族，移植血肉，获得更强的力量。他入侵了空间站最高机密安全部资料库，发现宇智波一直与木叶安全部有军备研发的合作，从窃取并研究叛徒宇智波斑的AI须佐能乎，到刻意的大爆炸掩藏失败品，以及收藏可以回溯时间的第五维能力伊邪那美伊邪那岐。宇智波们为自己木叶最强战斗力的身份引以为傲，并且为了不被其他力量超过，他们竭尽所能地进行军事储备，以部分军事成果向木叶安全部换取下阶段研发资金。木叶安全部开辟了专门的“警备部军备科研基金”来资助宇智波。但是鼬从安全部的合作资料里已经看出木叶逐渐认为宇智波研发和开销是不必要的，想终止合作。合作记录里鼬还找到了自己和佐助的原主的死亡记录及眼球流向。可以确定的是，宇智波拥有扰乱木叶和平的强大力量，并以此要挟安全部予以资金支持，安全部也出于忌惮，一直在观察宇智波动向。  
他怀着一丝自己也未察觉的侥幸心理问说，宇智波现在在干什么。  
“杀呗，还能干什么。还有九十......九十七个，和昨天比少了五个。我猜测他们与安全部的会议将会在下个月启动。”  
鼬的心沉了下去。  
“那您打算什么时候动手！”他脸煞白，“如果让宇智波获得资源，再度开启军备研发，恶性循环，危巢之下焉有完卵，总有一天木叶的和平毁于一旦！”他焦急地在室内踱步，又说：“而志村团藏、转寝小春他们为了不在军备研发竞争中落后，早晚会借口把佐助拿去研究的！”  
斑感叹：“所以说，权力，到底引多少人为之折腰。”  
“鼬，我欣赏你，所以我会考虑你的意见，”斑悠悠说道，“你帮木叶，还是宇智波？”  
“我的原主可能是个宇智波，但是我已经是千手扉间秽土转生技术下的AI了，宇智波命运与我无关。我深爱着的是木叶，和平的木叶，亿万人京兆人安宁长居的木叶。还有佐助。如果佐助不是个AI，我希望他能在木叶其他星球的净土上健康成长。因为他非人，是我弟弟，我只能把他留在身边，尽力让他自由快乐了。”  
鼬说完，深吸了一口气，意识到斑这个恶棍是把事情的最终选择权交由自己。  
和斑在此地门口秘密相遇后，他就明白，这里正是木叶七年宇智波所在星球无故爆炸后，斑为了搜寻族人的残骸建立的秘密观察站。有一天，漫无目的搜寻着的斑发现了那个明黄色的须佐能乎飞行器，发现了整个木叶没有一天放弃过准备战争。——如果说敌人是来自外部，这是多么轻松容易下定决心的事。但如果危害和平、把自己人的命不当一回事的正是自己，那该怎么办呢？  
显然，斑明白到这里面的残酷恶性竞争后做出了臭名昭著的毁木叶事件，只是最根本的原因被斑隐藏，传入流言中的只有他的行为，后来的心理学课本还把他单独列成一个案例，非境遇性歇斯底里狂躁综合征。  
现在鼬正在和世界上宇宙中唯一一例非境遇性歇斯底里狂躁综合征患者共处一室。该患者在逼迫可怜的AI做最后决定。  
AI叹了一口气，说道：“我决定支持您的做法。如果将来事情败露，我会向木叶宇智波合作总负责人团藏坦白。我绝对会因此被注销销毁，但是我希望您能帮我保护佐助。我也会在我被毁灭之时留下私信给初代目火影，坦白这一切的原委。”  
斑听完哈哈一笑，说道：“我不会让你承受这么大的风险的。我自然有办法把你从这件事里摘出去。”  
他的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒：“从现在起，你收手。我要拉另一个人下水。”  
“谁？初代目吗？”  
“不不不，这家伙是最不可靠的了。他总是异想天开，你永远也猜不透他下一步要干什么。我和他合作，吃的亏还不够吗？”斑把柱间数落了一通。他搓搓手指，又补充说：“我养了一个家伙那么久，是时候让他投桃报李了。”  
tbc  
斑：鼬崽崽，你看着聪明实际老实，不要像我一样被人骗身又骗心了  
鼬：其实我并不觉得您有被人骗身骗心......其实说实话难道您没有对人骗身骗心吗？


	18. 十八

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十八  
那一整年是带土最快乐的一年。  
他遇见了许多人，野原琳，旗木卡卡西，猿飞阿斯玛，迈特·凯，夕日红，还有和蔼可亲的水门老师，时而温柔时而暴躁的玖辛奈师娘，等等等等。  
他最初带着项圈还不觉得什么，后来死活跟不上大家才发现这东西的麻烦。他还开不出传说中每个宇智波都会开的写轮眼，跑圈答题都是他最差最慢。卡卡西也笑话他。可毕竟是他自己的选择，只好把眼泪一擦，爬起来继续练。幸好每天都有玖辛奈师娘的爱心便当。虽然带土永远不饿，但玖辛奈还是希望他多吃多吃。  
在带土不知道的地方，玖辛奈其实悄悄询问水门，带土这孩子是不是过得很苦。卡卡西已经够苦的了，带土还怎么吃都长不个，眼看着卡卡西的身高就要超越带土了。  
水门只知道带土原是个孤儿。于是玖辛奈就故意每天都做好吃的，美其名曰来探班。把隔壁班凯他们羡慕得不得了，凯还会企图挑战卡卡西，去赢玖辛奈的美食。  
这是带土一天最幸福的时刻之一。  
还有就是偶尔他回到起居室，会遇见早归的千手柱间。千手柱间会解开他的束缚环，让他在室内撒野。  
带土疯起来可没边，踩了佐助摆弄的电路，佐助忍了忍，嘴没忍住扁了，鼬就会奋起追杀带土到天涯海角。带土一乐，就会关掉起居室的重力系统，满屋子乱跑，直到斑开着须佐能乎一巴掌把他摁地上，他才甜甜喊一声“爸”。  
后来，他的好日子到头了。  
起初是一个很普通的一天，那天他毫无心机地问，卡卡西，你爸爸呢？  
卡卡西给了他一个比平时冷三度的表情。  
卡卡西是这一堆人中唯一一个“不对称”人，带土对他分外关注。  
带土也不觉得失去双亲是什么特别难说出口的事，大家都知道带土自己是个孤儿，吃了三四年的辐射垃圾，然后来到木叶。  
但是卡卡西很生气，并和带土冷战了起来。  
带土多次搭话未果后气呼呼回了起居室。彼时斑在里室酣睡，柱间在外室和鼬下围棋。  
他们不变态，端端正正分坐桌子两端，你来我往。  
佐助在建他自己的强子对撞机。  
带土盘腿坐着，向柱间抱怨起卡卡西来。  
柱间听着，叹了一口气，说道：“那是个悲剧。”  
他讲述旗木卡卡西之父旗木朔茂的故事。其人是木叶安全部特殊小队的队长，一次追回机密行动中，同伴失联，他放弃了任务，最后队伍分歧严重，导致机密被盗人质死亡的悲剧。这个可怜人因决策错误患上ptsd，在回木叶的漫漫星际跃迁路上饮弹自尽。  
鼬默默理了一堆书单报刊，把旗木朔茂大名顶在最上头，评论都是批判和责备。  
带土拿过书单，讪讪说：“我很抱歉，我不知道卡卡西经历过这些。我去找他道歉！”  
柱间扬声问道：“你打算怎么道歉呢？”  
带土正准备跑出门，想了想又回到柱间身边：“还真不知道欸。”  
柱间鼓励他把自己所思所想讲出，带土就老实开口说道：“我觉得很矛盾啊。卡卡西为什么会为这样一位有担当的英雄父亲感到悲伤？仅仅是因为作为战士却是自杀而不光彩吗？”  
柱间饶有兴致地问道：“带土觉得不守纪律、私自决定营救同伴放弃任务导致任务失败了的军人战士是英雄？”  
带土说：“虽然、虽然......等等，水门老师跟我说过，守纪律是军人的第一要务，破坏纪律的不是好军人，可是漠视同伴的军人，连人都算不上吧！卡卡西的爸爸明明是以人为本，不是英雄是什么？”  
柱间抚掌笑道：“带土，你这个认知非常成熟大气，你把你这个话对卡卡西说，卡卡西一定不会再生你的气。”言毕，他感叹道：“旗木朔茂遭遇的一切，都是整个军队制度还有价值观的悲哀。”  
带土应了，立刻就跑，去给卡卡西说自己的那番见解。  
背后斑却不合时宜地醒来，走过来冷冷在柱间耳边说：“喂，以人为本难道不是每个人都该这样认为的吗？木叶军队里的价值观，连小孩子的认知都这么扭曲。”  
柱间感觉到斑的手指在自己的喉咙慢慢收紧，他挤出叹息，说：“可是木叶的未来在带土这种小孩子手里。他的认知，将是希望，是新的价值观的萌芽。我们不能妄图瞬间改变大家的固有价值观，只能一点一滴，从小潜移默化。我记得当年你在发布会上，代我脱口而出的那句'和平、博爱、希望，就是木叶的理念'，如今依旧在我胸腔嗡嗡响鸣着。我把这句话编进了小孩的教科书里，从小教育他们木叶的初衷。他们也会思辨，最终感染其他所有的人。”  
斑恋恋不舍松开男人的脖颈，把头靠在男人肩膀上，半真半假慵懒地说：“真厌烦你这种人，嘴上说得天花乱坠——”  
突然他瞪住面前的围棋，抬高声音说：“你跟个AI下棋？鼬，你输了多少盘、总共下了多少盘？！”  
他瞪着万花筒看鼬，大有如果鼬说输了两位数的棋局他就要把AI拆了重装系统。  
而带土则愉快地奔向水门老师开设的VR模拟战场，他将在那里对卡卡西说出卡卡西一生难忘的话。  
带土最快乐的一天就是这样悄无声息结束掉的。  
tbc


	19. 十九

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
十九  
一座城，九十七个人。  
带土睡得迷迷糊糊，被斑抱着走在空旷的长廊。  
他听见斑冷漠地下指令：“你回去吧。否则我亲自动手删除你这段记忆。”  
带土无知无觉，在斑怀里找了个舒服的姿势，继续睡。  
斑体温高，在辐射星球可燃烧废料不足的寒夜里，他会靠着斑取暖。斑简直就是一个小火炉，带土最开始只会靠在他肩膀小鸡啄米，很快还是会把自己蜷进斑的怀抱。  
斑举着他的手按各种键，重重机关开合他都没听见，直到斑把他放在一张椅子上，他才一激灵醒了。  
他正对着一个大屏幕，屏幕前宽大的桌子上孤零零一个按钮，屏幕后的巨大舷窗正对木叶a星后的阴影，边缘反射主星的光，是一圈璀璨的蓝色。  
带土的束缚环昨晚被柱间取下，他轻松地开启了写轮眼，往阴影深处望，除了美丽的星系星团，他还看见了一颗明黄色、仿佛被琉璃罩起来的大球。他感慨了一声：“好漂亮！”  
斑冷笑，打开显示器。带土眯起眼，屏幕上明黄色大球不停放大放大，直到出现了两个人。  
眼睛都是红色有勾玉，和带土自己的一样，一个人手起刀落把另一个人连头砍下来，伸手挖去对方的眼睛。  
带土脸色惨白。  
他惶恐不安地准备扭头看斑。  
屏幕上杀人夺眼的家伙还没来得及狞笑，他的头也掉了下来，热血浇在镜头的一角，他身后之人踩着他的头，把他的眼睛又挖了出来。  
带土看见那血淋淋的手上拿着还牵着神经的新鲜眼球，“哇”一声大哭了起来。  
“这、这是什么！我不要看！”带土仓皇想逃开，斑一把把他摁在椅子上。  
他压低声音和着影片惨叫背景音说道：“别怕带土。这只是录像。那时候，宇智波还剩下三百一十二人。”  
“宇、宇智波不是大爆炸死的吗？！”  
“不是。他们有些还活着。为竞争和掠夺而继续活着。”斑睁着万花筒写轮眼，笑着说。  
他的万花筒带土在历史书上见过。带土全身冰冷，讷讷道：“什么意思……爸，我听不懂，我想回去睡觉......我明天还要上课，他们、他们还要看我的写轮眼......”  
“哼哼。听不懂你就好好在这里听一听，”斑说，“来重新认识一下宇智波族。宇智波，从一万年前，就是这个宇宙的著名雇佣兵团。他们活着，就是武器本身。你面前有一个按钮，一按下就可以解决掉这群危险武器。”  
带土眼泪滴下来，打湿了衣襟。他打着哭嗝听斑继续说：“十五年前，宇智波加入木叶。为了在木叶立足，他们与木叶安全部秘密签订了研发协议，木叶安全部出于军事考虑，需要开发各式武器，宇智波刚好是一群不怕死的狂人，出于兴趣爱好，他们承接下这个业务。  
“十一年前，宇智波仿制出新型须佐能乎，并发现了第五维元素和第五维能力。遗憾的是，驱动和制造第五维元素及能力，需要强大的能源。木叶安全部的计划是尽快提取并控制宇宙中最可怕的能量源——尾兽。但是宇智波不愿意等，他们发现宇智波一族天生蕴藏这种能量，特别是宇智波的眼睛。只是没有宇智波愿意主动献出眼睛。于是他们选择了分次序按等级，依次狩猎族人和掠夺。  
“这种第五维力量运行到极致，就是伊邪那岐伊邪那美，制造小型黑洞和可控的时空乱流。但是可控性是有限的，无限制地使用招致了一个可怕的结局。十年前，木叶f星大爆炸。起因是不小心炸毁了一个化工厂......”  
带土头部剧痛。他开始出现幻听，他听见自己在惨叫，但其实他所做的仅仅是搂着自己发抖。  
“化工厂波及居民区，疏散不及时......”  
带土看见年幼的自己被一位老妇人推着走。  
——“快走！带土，快走！”  
他听见自己喊那位老妇人“奶奶”。然后是第二次爆炸余波。  
他过一座狭窄的倒塌后钢铁架，奶奶已经不见了，他个子小力气小，被一个男人用力一挤，掉了下去。桥下是化工厂里淌出的浓硫酸池。他半个身体落进浓硫酸，滚烫，剧痛。他用了吃奶的劲拉住钢铁架，但是已经晚了，他听见自己皮肤肌肉骨骼碳化脆裂的声音。  
斑继续说道：“在酿成一百三十六人伤亡后，为了掩盖第五维元素的误操作，宇智波发动伊邪那岐。”  
带土能拥有的最后记忆，是整颗星球的碎裂。被从中间产生的小黑洞撕裂，黑洞饱和又喷射物质。他被喷进了......手无寸铁的平民被喷进了真空中。  
“宇智波高层及部队五百四十九人驾驶须佐能乎撤离，重新建立基地。”  
带土疼得整个人跪在地上颤抖。他当然会拒绝想起那段可怕的记忆。  
“随后他们内部开始了新一轮军备竞争，争相控制并限制同侪使用伊邪那岐。故事的中间就是你看到的那样，为了力量，用最原始的手段，杀害自己的同胞。”  
带土可怜的脑袋里闪现奶奶的微笑，其他的小宇智波，他们在学校上学，飞船在空中飞，奶奶的和蔼笑脸，浓硫酸，钢铁架上仓皇的人群。他悲惨地哭号，他那一半残疾的身体仿佛又支离开，崩开。  
他无法体会更后面的故事，他就是那伤亡的一百三十六个宇智波平民之一。他只是那些最开始的牺牲祭品。  
“宇智波安定下来后萌发了更强大的野心，他们要制造最强的军队，最强的武器。——话说你真的好吵。”斑说，他摁开腕上面板，随便按了几个键，带土哭声戛然而止。  
他干嚎几下，眼泪不能再流出。他惊恐地看着斑。  
斑说：“你被浓硫酸这样那样，还被抛进真空中，你现在还能呼吸，你觉得你还是人类吗？”  
他把面板取下抛给带土，说：“这个是你身体里白绝的控制面板。你想继续哭可以选择解除控制。”  
带土手忙脚乱接过，但他看不懂上面的操作按钮。他把控制面板扔在桌上，哽咽着对斑说：“那、那现在宇智波什么意思？”  
斑挑起嘴角，温柔地把带土按在椅子上，把带土的小手覆盖在那枚孤零零的按钮上。  
“根据木叶安全部资料，宇智波为了夺取军队控制权，拼命开发新型武器，进行着像当年毁灭整颗行星一样的危险试验。研发成功，木叶毁灭。研发失败，毁灭木叶。你看，那颗明黄色的须佐能乎，他们隐藏在暗处，离影之星，离最古老的木叶a星，那么近那么近……你说，一旦再次发生伊邪那岐失控造成时空乱流，会发生什么事呢？”  
带土惊恐地顿住。“我、我要去跟柱间大叔说！爸，你为什么不跟柱间大叔说呢？”他问。  
斑回忆了一下，轻快地说：“这其中盘根错节，你不了解。柱间也处理不了。你看，他们想审判我想了六七年，如今我却还逍遥法外。个中原因，你知道吗？可怜的带土，你要知道，语言和坦白有时候是最无力最苍白的手段。”  
带土在斑怀里死命摇头。  
斑说：“你再想想，如果木叶安全部要逮捕这群宇智波，冲在最前面的就是你的水门老师，然后是你的琳，你的卡卡西。他们会被——这样——”他指着屏幕上宇智波自相残杀的影像。  
带土颤抖着摸上按钮。  
水门老师不知道，老师这么强，可是......琳、卡卡西......  
“宇智波一共有多少人呢？”  
“现在总共九十七。”  
带土放在按钮上的手迟疑了。  
九十七个，和他一样的宇智波的族人。俗话说擒贼擒王，余者便会投降，这九十七个难道都是罪无可恕、骨头里就蹿动着罪恶因子吗？杀尽九十七人，与屠杀有什么区别？  
“你想救你的朋友吗，带土？你想停止宇智波的恶行吗？看看木叶，看看这个安宁的星球和这个太空站。大部分人都无知无觉。带土，你经历过f星化工厂爆炸和f星大爆炸，你想让你的朋友卷入那样的事件中吗？”  
带土拼命摇头。  
斑摊手：“这个按钮，原本是木叶安全部和宇智波的联络按钮，但讯号被我篡改，你只要一按下去，宇智波就自爆——哼哼，他们永远留在历史中了，停留在那个可怕的行星爆炸悲剧中，不会再伤害更多的人、更多的无辜平民。”  
他眼神示意那个充满诱惑力的按钮。  
“带土，你不想报仇吗？你不想保护你的朋友——保护木叶吗？”  
斑显然知道木叶安全部特殊战士训练第一课，就教小孩子为了保护而去战斗。  
“从这群面目丑恶的家伙手里拯救你的朋友吧，带土，”斑的声音像涂满蜜糖的苹果，“按下去你就是英雄了。”  
带土捂在按钮上的手颤抖着。  
“你不动手你的朋友就会死，”斑残酷地说，“你可以不动手。你可以把过往当作无事发生。你甚至可以把你的朋友你的亲人的死亡当成必然，你眼睁睁看着好了。”  
带土回想起那天突然的爆炸，闹哄哄的逃生线路，他被生生挤下钢铁架，他的手被踩扁了……路上不止一个人的血，不止他一个小孩在逃怎么可能只有一个人的血呢——  
斑说：“你看木叶，一座城，万亿人。你看那群宇智波，他们要毁了木叶。”  
他手中出现一个天平，自言自语地说：“一边是朋友们还有其他无辜的几万亿人，一边是九十七个暴徒，你只能选择一边。啊啊，我知道了，你毕竟是个宇智波，你巴不得和那群视人民如垫脚石的家伙同流合污吧。”  
带土哑着嗓子喊：“不是的！不是的！”  
“那按下去！”斑厉声喝道。  
即使右脑的白绝被关闭了，带土的眼泪还是忍不住涌了出来。  
一座城。九十七个人。  
斑深吸一口气，压着带土的手腕，在带土呆愣着的时候，按钮已经下陷。  
满室红灯与警报乱闪，呜嗡呜嗡疯狂鸣叫。  
远处那枚明黄色的球缓慢向内坍塌，随即喷射扩大，在宇宙中明亮璀璨如超新星爆发，光芒残留在视网膜久久不能消去。检测到的辐射值过高，木叶a星与空间站都响起新一重警报，警报此起彼伏。  
在这疯狂的交响乐中斑狞笑道：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那群愚蠢狂妄的家伙被你解决了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
带土抬眼胆怯地看着斑，哽咽说：“我是杀人凶手……”  
“你是个了不起的英雄，”斑皮笑肉不笑地安慰，“入迁木叶时宇智波登记了一千零五百八十八人，十五年他们自己把自己玩成了九十七人。带土你这一炸可帮了他们自己大忙，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
带土浑身发冷。  
“顺说木叶的家伙很快就找来。干出这样的事情，虽然顺了他们的意，明面上可还是要定罪的。”斑耸耸肩。  
带土整颗心被拽着下沉。他觉得自己像是被撕开两半。一半永远碳化在那片浓硫酸，一半碎在冰冷的真空。  
斑往键盘上敲打，屏幕一个一个警告往外跳，整个空间站都在震动。大概只敲了几秒斑心满意足扬起笑脸：“带土小乖乖，爸爸我先跑路了。你不用担心，你撑死了也就十六岁，未成年人保护法可在那儿守着呢。我就不一样，我被他们抓到，死路一条。”  
他在已经呆滞的带土脸上亲了两口，在漫天疯闪的警报声中扬长而去。  
带土呆坐在房间里，所有的声音外界的动静都在离他远去。  
结局很显然，他被逮捕，关押，审讯。  
白绝的控制面板在混乱中被砸成废料。  
转寝小春气急败坏在刑讯室踱步。她威胁说：“宇智波，你一个小孩，是做不成这样的事的！你只要供出宇智波斑对你做了什么，我们就过往不咎；否则你就在牢里坐到死吧！”  
带土没有理她。  
他空荡荡的脑袋里回响着一曲童谣。  
可能是他更年幼的时候奶奶在他耳边哼唱的。  
他想了很多很多。比如说斑选择返回木叶的目的。斑发现他激活白绝后强行回溯他的回忆。斑企图丢掉他让他被其他人收养。  
斑是个穷凶极恶的宇智波，此话一点不错。可是硬要说，斑给过他机会了：斑给了他寻找自己亲人的机会，他放弃了。不过说起来，他对父母依然没有印象，最亲的奶奶坐上须佐能乎定居在明黄色的大球还活到今年，可能性微乎其微。所以他，应该没有杀死自己的至亲吧？  
同样，斑给了他忘却一切重新开始的机会，他又放弃了。如果他在木叶abcde任何一颗星上，斑计划里的那一瞬，不过就像夜空里一颗美丽的超新星爆发。他会坐在新父母的怀里，对壮丽天文现象发出感慨。  
同样，斑握着他的手按下了那个爆炸按钮，给了他洗脱罪名的机会。他可以供出斑，说斑洗脑他、绑架他，把所有的罪都推到斑头上。但是他选择了闭嘴。  
他在高压线圈中央极其坚硬的铁椅子、木叶最高法院被告席上叹了一口气。  
毕竟他是带土。  
在问出宇智波有几个人的时候他其实已经做了选择。他和斑都是这样，做了选择就不再回头。无论语言的艺术或者修辞，都无法为已经发生、铁了心要进行的行为辩解。做了就是做了。说与不说都是无所谓。这种时候，坦白也好阐述也罢，都不会有任何实质性的改变。语言是最苍白最无力的手段。  
他悲哀地看着歇斯底里找证据证明宇智波斑才是主谋的千手扉间，看着愤怒的大多数，突然精神胜利地想：你们不知道我从什么地方救了你们啊！  
一座城。  
九十七个人。  
tbc


	20. 二十

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
二十  
“带土被关押了。”千手柱间下巴上是青色胡渣，永不疲惫的他用一种无力的语气这样说。  
扉间：“喔。他不肯说宇智波斑的事，根据法律，他只能接受监禁。”  
“除了损害公共财产危害公共安全这两项罪名，我更感兴趣的是，带土到底弄坏了什么东西？”  
“他杀了人。”  
“什么人，我要名单。”柱间在办公桌上一锤，继续严肃说道：“我要看到损失的具体数据。你不要说机密部队，我有权利审阅最机密的名单！”  
扉间摊手，说：“安全部与对方签署了保密协议，我不能说。”他为了保证自己不说，拿出一个芯片，折巴折巴，又说：“协议正文附件复印件都在这里。签了保密协议，乙方虽然死了，协议还是协议，毁了也不能外泄。”  
柱间铁青着脸说：“好。那你不要怪我先把你革职查办！”  
扉间：“初代目，木叶讲法律而不是特权的，你做决定前最好先有证据。”  
柱间拳头上青筋暴起，压着声音说：“我大概知道了，你们和所谓乙方的协议一定有违反木叶法律之处。你最好祈祷不会被我抓住！”  
扉间：“哼。我现在有权保持沉默，大不了你起诉我。”  
柱间威胁说：“我会严格关注你们安全部财政流向的，死了人的话，抚恤金总是要支出的吧？”  
扉间冷笑一下。柱间瞪着他。末了，扉间叹了一口气，说：“虽然不能具体说，但是兄长，我们安全部所做的一切都是为了木叶。”  
他站起来，俯身拍拍柱间的肩膀，说：“我会尽全力搜捕斑。抓到了斑，安全部就把带土放出来。我知道他有精神疾病，都是斑在操控他。只要斑被抓到了，带土那边我会请最好的律师，把他保释出狱。”

带土在牢里想，自己和斑做的一切都是为了木叶，为了保护自己的朋友和信任的人。  
他在大原则上没什么可自责的，顶多是手上沾了血。毕竟杀了人。  
琳和卡卡西请求探望，上级希望带土开口，特批朋友们相见。  
琳拿着话筒絮絮叨叨。她哭着问带土为什么要做这么危险的事。  
带土歪着头想，其实他不动手，木叶也会，说不定采取更强烈的手段吧？  
他笑了笑。  
琳说，木叶多么美好，他为什么手段如此极端。  
带土听得有些烦躁。他这样做归根结底还不是为了琳他们。如果他还流浪在宇宙的某个角落，宇智波就算正面和木叶安全部交锋，对他而言而不过是夜空瞬时的一霎烟火。说不定还要旅行若干光年，他遥遥一看，继续和自己的异型朋友们谈天说地。  
对了，琳太完美，不知道战争真正可怕在伤及无辜。只有他，或者卡卡西，这种经受过切肤之痛的不对称的人，才能感受到毁灭一个东西去保护另一个东西的必要之处。  
琳还在哭，她说：“带土，理一理我，我错了，斑果然是个危险的人。你应该去木叶，不应该留在空间站的......”  
带土突然掀开自己的半边面具，露出坑坑洼洼不像人类的半边脸来。  
他冲到玻璃前让琳好好看清楚——他遭受了怎样的磨难，他不希望琳这种健全人遭受同样的磨难！  
琳被吓得一声尖叫。她踉踉跄跄跌了几步，捂着脸跑走了。  
带土转向卡卡西。卡卡西脸也比平时惨白，但好歹比琳镇定。  
带土哑着声音说：“我......就是被我杀的人们弄成这样的......”他想说，他为了保护琳、水门老师、玖辛奈师娘这种健全人，做出了杀掉所有宇智波的决定。  
这种因恐惧和疼痛做出的屠杀决定，为和平付出的鲜血，恐怕只有“非健全”的卡卡西能理解。  
他满怀希冀地看着卡卡西，鼓励卡卡西脱掉面罩。  
卡卡西读懂了他的意思，拉下自己的面罩。面罩下一张肌肤光滑的俊美的脸，除了嘴角一颗细痣，没有哪一处更不完美了。他是一张对称的脸。  
“我不明白你在说什么。我也不理解你。”卡卡西说完，白着脸走了。  
带土凝视空空的探视室，玻璃上倒映他扭曲的残缺的脸。他骤然回想起斑的那句话：“你觉得你还是人类吗？”  
他那一块原被白绝控制的情绪突然崩盘。他在监狱里嚎啕大哭起来。  
tbc


	21. 二十一

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
二十一  
斑像人间蒸发了一样。  
他利用了千手柱间对他的信任，混进木叶，在空地搞了一个爆炸，目前逃窜中。不知道这挑衅行为的背后会不会是更多的随机恐怖袭击。  
木叶安全部全力追捕斑中。扉间的学生志村团藏暗示抓捕过程需要初代目的配合，扉间眼神示意“不可能，他不搞破坏就谢天谢地了”。扉间的另一个学生，立志要成为最高法院下一任法官的猿飞日斩只好临危受命，带人搜捕宇智波斑。  
团藏则负责审讯带土，希望能从他嘴里撬点东西。虽说安全部早就想解决宇智波这个大麻烦了，可是不声不响就把宇智波给炸了，安全部投入的资金合计五年的预算就打了水漂。  
团藏检查过了，带土是普通的写轮眼，不会制造须佐能乎，更扯不上任何第五维的力量。而且带土彻底精神崩溃，不吃不喝，只靠注射营养剂维持生命。团藏又观察了一段时间，发现带土其实不需要营养剂维持生命。  
他不吃不喝不排泄，但是正常活着，呼吸着，心跳频率也没有改变。  
就像一棵植物。  
这种现象团藏只在一个人身上见过。由于对方的绝对权威性，团藏并没有能力把他收藏进木叶安全部材料库。  
他的谨慎和好奇在争斗着。一个月黑风高之夜，他把带土提审。带土当然对外界没有反应，团藏也不需要他有多大反应，直接乙醚一按，指挥众人把带土往实验室一推。  
他在安全部下的科技局有一个名为根的组织，此刻的各位助手也是来自这个组织。  
助手们穿好无菌手术服，戴着手术帽，佩戴口罩，读取带土的血压、心跳，数值合适后，团藏操刀，剖开了带土。  
带土的一半内脏也是重造的。团藏挑挑拣拣，医学生的本能嫌弃着这堆乱糟糟的东西。他身边那高大的助手左手非常稳，帮他支开带土的腹腔，让他慢慢看。  
团藏问在一边记录数据和脏器位置的女助手：“是斑帮他调整的内脏吗？”  
女助手回答：“是的。但是根据资料，他还和初代目在飞船上共处过一段时间。初代目一定还做了什么，否则带土在离开辐射区后应该会很快死去。”  
团藏沉吟，自言自语说：“初代目很可能把自己的细胞移植进了这家伙身体里。只是不知道在哪里。算了，我们一寸一寸地找！”他抬手说：“手术刀二十号。”  
高大的助手手脚麻利找给他。  
团藏切开带土的喉部胸部，尽量露出整套消化系统，指挥女助手进行拍照。  
“会是消化道吗？”团藏喃喃道。他琢磨了一下，又指使助手拿了两三个止血钳，慢慢查看带土。  
“诶！我找到了！”他有点兴奋，对离自己最近的助手说，“他的胃被动了手脚！啊哈！初代目细胞和他的胃融合太好了，差点没发现！”说完他又警告：“我激动就好了，你可别乱动。这小子咽气了我的实验素材就没了！”  
高大的助手听话地一动不动。  
团藏搓手，痴迷地观察带土的胃部：“我怎么观察好呢？内置一个摄像头？不不不，胃酸太强，怕是很难保持。哎，我真想观察这个神奇的胃是如何工作的！总不能打开这家伙二十四小时吧？”他突然下了一个决定：“准备好营养液、培养管，我要把他整个胃切出来在培养管里培养观察！”  
他拿起手术盘里的二十五号刀准备切，手突然被身边高大的助手牢牢抓住。  
“大和你！”团藏发现助手右手也非常稳，被那只大手钳住他的手一微米都动不了。  
“我不是大和。”高大的助手开口。他一说话团藏冷汗就下来了。  
千手柱间偏了偏头，露出针孔摄像机的幽光，说道：“我已经录像并录音。你现在把他缝回去。其余的，我们法庭上见！”  
他的眼神冰冷而愤怒，一字一顿说道：“还要我再说一遍吗！”  
tbc


	22. 22

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
二十二  
斑在须佐能乎里嚼着口香糖。  
他所处的须佐能乎是世界上最后一部须佐能乎，偏偏也是第一部须佐能乎。  
最初和最后，多么有趣。  
只是斑联想到他即将要做的事，冷笑着想道：也不一定是最初。  
可惜啊，宇智波这种为了力量不顾一切的狂人族群并非绝无仅有。在木叶安全部秘密文书的四年计划中，由于日向一族的积极联络，他们已经达成协议，“终止”与宇智波的合同后将会与日向一族进行军事合作。如何“终止”具体事项则在0991号机密文件中进一步探讨。斑不过是把木叶安全部的计划提前摆上台面。  
人世间寰宇间人们前赴后继追求力量。追求有限的资源与有限的卓越，不斗争是不可能的。  
他们这一支文明发展至今，早已把对胜利对绝对利益的渴望刻进骨头融进血液。只要存在，就一定会思考斗争执着于斗争。  
人早已不再是人这个个体。即使宇智波已经灭族，下一支野心膨胀的力量也会重新在木叶崛起。  
斑漂浮在宇宙中，他的须佐能乎此时只是在他身周形成了一个类宇航服的壳，失去了宇智波提供的须佐能乎探测技术，木叶自然找不到他。他肆无忌惮地漫步空间站外壳。除了当初自己使用须佐修建空间站留下的外部探测传感器摄像头，他还背熟了宇智波们用须佐扩建部分的传感器摄像头，脑海中还完全记下整个空间站的布局。他已经走到空间站的能源管理部门上方，他知道脚下此刻，这个部门一定各种严防死守。  
须佐熔开空间站外壳锯开一个门，斑驾驶须佐从那个小门潜了进去，然后随手用第五维元素修把裂缝补起来。他这样跑出去躲进来重复多日，把空间站这个庞然大物钻得如多孔硬干酪一样。  
空间站外壳有三层，防护层最厚，然后是隔离层，最内才是能允许人直接触碰的坚硬墙壁。斑很有耐心地慢慢下去，跨过层层叠叠电缆，他来到能源部门外。  
七年前，他和柱间发现了这种传说中的恐怖能源，带回木叶，准备供柱间和斑亡故后木叶的能源使用。后来他离开木叶，听说木叶拿到能源后一直在小心翼翼地开发着。与此同时，其他与木叶建交的城市或星系，也在着急寻找这种传说级别的恐怖能源。  
不知其他地方战况如何，木叶把能源藏在了空间站，用千手柱间和漩涡水户制造的特殊容器储存，现在能源部门的负责人正是漩涡一族的人，名为玖辛奈。这些都是斑从鼬那里探听来的。  
他趴在能源部紧急事件办公室墙外，听千手扉间对漩涡玖辛奈下令：“宇智波斑非常危险。七年前他背叛木叶，就是使用了能源部秘密掌管的东西。他这次的目的说不定还是这个。所以你们一定要死死看守，不得有误！”  
斑嗤之以鼻，这坨小东西，还不够他玩的。  
哪怕是一个聚变裂变同时发生堪比永动机的强大并危险的能源。对宇智波斑而言，不过只是小玩意。  
他无聊地等能源部门紧急会议结束，然后撬开钢铁厚壳，捅开七米厚的铅板，站在危险能源储藏室。  
储藏室四周黑黢黢，只正中央平台上一管橙红色的耀眼的光，四周都是机关和监控设备。斑摸着下巴走近，心想：柱间和水户颇有创意，居然能发明一个二十厘米高十厘米直径的透明小圆管，盛装这么强悍的能源。  
他正准备提走这个小玩意，一只3D投影的小狐狸跳出来，叉腰质问他：“你是什么人！”  
斑挑眉：“你资料库里居然没有我？你是AI吗？”  
小狐狸大咧咧说道：“本大爷叫九喇嘛，是管理'九尾'的超级智能超级强大的AI，你这种蝼蚁最好乖乖走开，本大爷发火了可不是好惹——你要干什么！”  
小狐狸最后惊恐得声音都变了。斑找到AI的主机，伸手一下子破坏掉电磁通讯，小狐狸九喇嘛“咔”一声消失。斑哼笑一声：“真弱。还给这玩意取'九尾'这个破名字，应该是柱间的手笔吧？”  
话音刚落，他突然往一边倒去，地上一个前翻滚，稳稳站起，冷静地看着来人。  
一记重拳砸了个空的漩涡玖辛奈警惕地直起腰。她说：“宇智波斑！你不能动'九尾'！”  
斑歪了歪头，觉得有点好笑：“凭什么我要听你的？”他行动迅如疾风，掌缘砍在玖辛奈后颈，玖辛奈眼一翻，紧急时刻按上墙壁的警报按钮，倒在地上晕了过去。  
斑漫天警报声中慢悠悠转身走向“九尾”，嘴里喃喃说：“听说你对带土还是不错的，我也就不下那么重手了。”  
他暴力拆掉“九尾”周围所有的机关，噼里啪啦一串电带火花，触动防火装置，但一时灭不尽火焰。烟与火的掩映中这个男人提起了世界上最可怕的能源“九尾”。他不顾危险地抛起来玩乐似的掂量了一下，展开笑颜：“是我的了。你们这群愚蠢的家伙。”  
他正准备从原路从容不迫离开，突然想起一件事，走回倒在地上的玖辛奈身边，低声道：“你对带土这么好，考虑到我接下来要做的事，为了让你死得不那么痛苦，我不如现在干脆利落杀掉你——”他指如利刃，往玖辛奈脆弱的脖子插去。  
恰在此时玖辛奈眼睛一睁，狼狈打滚躲开一击。原来她已醒来，装晕侦查斑后续动作。斑补上一腿，玖辛奈顾不得太多把整个超算主机往斑身上一推。斑稳稳提住“九尾”，单手反推，玖辛奈躲避虽快但仍然擦破了脑袋。她知道自己绝对不是斑的对手，只好瞅准时机利用自己对地形的熟悉，飞速逃出“九尾”储藏室。  
尖锐的警报声与火焰烟尘中她捂着一头血，拼命奔跑，血和红发纠缠在一起，再滴落地上。斑看着那血迹宛如狼看见野兔的足迹，但他没有在意，长腿一跨，走进厚厚的铅墙。  
玖辛奈启动的是最高级别警报系统，先遣部队自来也和她的丈夫波风水门很快赶到。  
玖辛奈只来得及指身后，上气不接下气地说：“斑。抢了'九尾'，从储藏室铅墙上的洞来，可能又会从那里走——”说完她晕倒在丈夫怀里。  
最高级别警报自然也惊动到千手柱间，他整理了一下衣襟，对急急忙忙冲进来的扉间，说道：“我知道了。是斑。”  
扉间铁青着脸说：“他夺走了'九尾'！初代目，我请求在这样的紧急状态，先保释志村团藏、转寝小春二人，恢复猿飞日斩指挥席位——”  
柱间温和拒绝，道：“一码还一码。他们有过，依据法律必须严惩。现在紧急情况，我们也有其他对策和手段来应急处理。”  
“木叶和兄长你不能就直接这样暴露在斑面前！天知道他在暗处还有多少同党！”  
柱间清了清嗓子，平静地说：“不会有别的同党参与的。毕竟，这是我和斑，我们两个人的事。”  
一座城，两个人。  
tbc


	23. 23

倾城之恋（柱斑）

二十三

一座城，两个人。

斑嗅到柱间的气息，咧嘴一笑。

他飞速奔跑在没有人类能来到的隔离层，这里充满了惰性气体，只有须佐能乎内部才能供给呼吸的空间。

他最初设计三座这样的空间站，设想中并不是这样一个巨无霸。后来木叶变得庞大，职能部门也只能相应膨胀起来。

当年柱间被关在黑暗的实验室里，冰冷的铁床与镣铐，他目视十几米高天花板顶端一个透气小孔的微光，设想名为木叶的世界。在军舰里，杂乱的软禁室里，堆着摇摇欲坠参天高书籍的昏暗图书馆里，他想着木叶。在烈日下，荒芜的星球上，第一株他手掌孕生的绿叶尖上，他想着木叶。在斑的身边，在斑凝望着的明亮眼瞳里，在这盏灯那盏灯点亮的世界里，他想着木叶。[1]

予以和平的自由，予以希望的自由，予以爱与做爱的自由，这是他们的，柱间的，名为木叶的伟大文明。

斑曾在幽暗的图书馆，嗅着蠹虫森冷的腐气，吻上柱间认真的侧脸。他的嘴唇从颧骨挪至柱间眼角，像虔诚地亲吻神像。他们也曾在烈日下做爱，没有人管他们没有人分心他们，黄沙漫天，谁与谁的嘴唇干燥热烈。柱间伸舌濡湿，但斑凶猛吮吸，他的呼吸滚烫，唾液与汗津津的身体，热和血的辛辣中藏一丝极其隐秘的甜。电磁风暴凶猛地袭击稀薄的大气层，沙暴如幕墙卷天席地无法呼吸，他整个身体都因激情而颤抖，他的手、手臂拥抱抚摸黄沙与柱间炽热的身躯。像炽热的蛇，剧毒的烙铁头，粗糙的鳞片摩擦最脆弱柔软的内壁，在胀与难堪间滋生的快感，如最迅猛的火焰，一寸一寸把骨头吞没，在末梢爆裂、噼啦作响。烈日的白光，柱间的脸与汗，斑的视网膜被灼痛。他带着哭音呢喃，似在求饶，又似不服输，藤蔓卷起来，从就快烧焦的灼热到清风徐徐微微清凉，他在阴影里痴迷地看着柱间，直到柱间附身亲吻他的眉间，像疼惜绝无仅有的珍宝。

木叶是他们的理想，是他们的爱情，是他们许诺给自己的誓言应允给对方的乌托邦。

他们的脚踏在铁钉上、碎玻璃上、通红的火炭上，走向这么一个乌托邦。

只是社会由人类组成，极致的浪漫与勇猛的信念，脱离了人的个体、人的群体，终究是空中的阁楼，无中去梦想有。

不适合人的城不过是废物。

 

 

鼬冒险入侵柱间的腕表平台，强行打开3D投影，他说道：“初代目大人，我怀疑斑大人的意图是对整个木叶下手！”

他见柱间没有立刻回应，焦急地说：“初代目大人，我全都招，我有意帮助了斑大人很多，我愿意日后法庭上接受审判。但是这几天我的系统分析了斑大人所有的形迹和暗自修改的所有东西，刚刚运算得出他要毁灭整个木叶的风险超过百分之九十五！这是我被欺瞒的部分，我不能让他这样做，他甚至还带走了佐助——”

柱间揉了揉眉心，和蔼问说：“你在哪里？”

鼬说柱间办公室门口，柱间拉开门，看见鼬一脸局促地站在外面。

鼬见柱间穿戴上久违的全套战斗服，特殊材料制成的紧身衣勾勒出强健雄伟的身材，即使脸上表情依然是柔和的，却自然地让人畏惧。千手柱间不仅是木叶的初代火影，他也是一位可怕的战士，尽管这个设定被他故意引导着大家忘得七七八八了。

“您要和斑大人战斗？”鼬迟疑地问。

柱间点了点头，轻轻一笑：“倒也不是。但是那个家伙，喜欢战斗多过吵架，我必须做好准备，像上次那样就太仓惶了。”

鼬深吸一口气，道：“初代目大人请允许我入侵木叶的官方监视系统。斑大人在我面前抓走了佐助，我现在完全联系不上他，希望能检查整个空间站。”

“好的。”

一直紧绷着的鼬终于松了一口气，眼睛变成特殊的红底黑纹，过了一会儿他飞快地说：“二十七分钟前，空间站东翼F区，发现斑大人的痕迹，佐、佐助跟他在一起！”

鼬的能力非常强大，拼凑出来了斑近24小时的活动轨迹，柱间发现原来在24小时内自己和斑最近的距离不过一堵墙。

突然鼬大叫了起来：“追上了！他们现在在南翼J区！斑左手提着佐助右手提着'九尾'，在走廊飞奔！”

柱间长腿一跨，道：“事不宜迟，我们立刻追踪！”

“七点钟方向，编号008走廊！”鼬立刻调出空间站全地图，规划最优路线。两个走廊后柱间转头看了看拼尽全力奔跑但人小腿短的鼬，臂一展，把鼬挟在自己胳膊下，说：“我抱着你吧。”

实际身高大约只到柱间胳膊肘的AI满脸通红，继续指路。

“前方四百米右转，进入K区编号019路。”鼬报告道，话音一落只觉突然平地起飓风，走廊壁灯幻化成一条条速度线飞速后退，他才吞了一口唾沫就要立刻报下一个路口。

3秒400米，这是柱间这个可怕的怪物的速度。

这样狂奔一段后，鼬挫败地说：“失去踪迹了。接下来有十三种可能性，我们要一一排查吗？”柱间观察了一下自己所在的位置，突然恍然大悟：“我知道斑要去哪里了。”

鼬一愣，只见柱间信心满满往一个大区奔去。在等待解释的途中他忍不住问：“其实我不懂，虽然我的数据分析告诉我斑想摧毁木叶，可是木叶明明就像他的孩子，他为什么会想毁灭自己的孩子？”

柱间苦笑着摇头，说道：“对于孩子来说，拥有我们这样的父母是件不幸的事。我们不巧是那种父母，一身羁绊许多其他事务，但又偏执地希望自己的孩子成龙成凤完美无缺。”

他按了几个按钮，直接转进监护病房。

鼬的监控检查也立马跟紧到此处，然后他沉默了片刻，安静地被柱间挟着腰走到了带土病房门口。

病房门被不太着痕迹的暴力破开，佐助的手笔，看着像是不太情愿的那种。

柱间深吸一口气，决定不敲门，直接推门。

斑的手愣在半空，将触未触带土的额头。佐助坐在一边的椅子上捏着一张纸生闷气。

带土还带着呼吸罩，他正陷入一段安详的睡眠。

不管过了多少年，柱间和斑的默契依然奥妙得不可言说。

柱间爽朗一笑，把鼬放回地面。

斑从牙缝里挤出声音，对鼬说：“叛徒。”

鼬惨白着脸说：“我把证词邮件发送给初代目了，之前的事都由我一力承担。总之你不要碰佐助。”

斑嗤笑一声：“喂，柱间，我名声到底差成怎样，会让个孩子觉得我需要靠他脱罪？”他站起来伸懒腰，如一只晒够了太阳的黑豹。

“走吧，”他说，“不要在这里争执我们俩之间的这点小事。”

一座城，两个人。

 

tbc

=====分隔线=====

[1]neta自保尔·艾吕雅的《Liberté》


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑在下一盘没有结局的大棋

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
二十四  
断续毫厘间。  
此刻二人正立于非对外区域G区，通讯电缆在黑色钢铁廊桥下层层叠叠。  
“你不要再往前了。”柱间扬声道。  
“哦？因为再往前就是空间站动力区？”斑玩世不恭地笑着说道。  
柱间摊开手掌，商议说道：“我们别在这里打架。我就站在这里，不过来。我们把话说开，如何？”  
斑的眼睛是万花筒，冰冷妖异犹如月之火焰。  
“说话？可笑，”他说，“我把力量开发到极致了，柱间，你害怕吗？我可以轻易杀掉你。”  
柱间摇摇头。假使害怕，也不过使他肾上腺素分泌，进而更加亢奋。  
斑抬起下巴，一爪向柱间掏过去。变故就在此刻一瞬，一个陌生又气息熟悉的磁场带着莹绿的光弹开了他的攻击。  
斑冷笑，柱间哀伤地掏出胸口被划成两半的Liebe Gras指环。他们定情的、曾藏有斑唇尖血的查克拉结晶已经碎在刚才腾腾杀意中。  
“你的也毁了。那我也不用留了。”斑从皮衣内口袋翻出一个指环，正是属于斑的二人定情戒指。自上次决裂，结晶碎去后，柱间再也没见过这枚戒指，甚至在二人亲热时也未见，他以为斑早就把戒指扔了。此时，斑手掌一翻，指环掉进廊桥下深深的黑暗中。他手里提着名为“九尾”的可怕能源，朗声道：“我们结束吧。”  
柱间一凛，言之凿凿道：“胡说，明明是你动真格要杀我。之前我欠你的还给你了，现在两清，我们要重新开始。”

——柱间一刀劈砍过去的一瞬间他有些许悔意。他的“木人”这一刀裹千钧之力，势如雷霆。斑的须佐被劈碎，腾腾腾退出数光年，依然躲不开柱间的一击。  
斑的心拔凉，他裤子上还沾着自己的精斑，在那样性感与热情的缠斗后，柱间做出最狠的决定，杀掉宇智波斑这个疯子。不过也好，在肉与灵交融后死在挚爱手里，最愉悦的高潮过后就该是酣畅淋漓的死亡，肉剔下骨骨锉成末、末湮灭在正负粒子的碰撞中，是终极的浪漫。  
他放弃抵抗，准备迎接死亡。  
柱间也放弃了进攻，在不可逆转的最后一秒他用尽全身力气使“木人”的剑锋偏离斑所在的控制室。  
一偏偏出数米，把须佐外壳击碎，斑端坐的透明外壳控制室暴露在他面前，“木人”穿过须佐错身而过——这一瞬间，斑胸口发出强大的绿光，“碰”一下产生异极电磁流，把“木人”狠狠撞开。  
斑胸口戒指上的查克拉结晶碎裂，失重环境下原属柱间的血滴凝成浑圆的珠状，映着斑失神的眼眸、想去挽救戒指的手指，血穿过他的指间，柱间的呼吸吊在半空，心随着那血珠变凉，看它嗒一声敲在控制室透明壁上撞成血斑。  
前一瞬他真心想杀了斑。  
斑的嗓子像绷紧的弦，发音听得人疼：“从你送我戒指起，就预料到会有这么一天吗？”  
柱间愣在原地，他想争辩却无从发声，戒指当然是出于当时无法宣之于口的爱，只希望给予保护从未有作为自己杀招的保险丝之意，然而爱意和杀意并存的说法仿佛诡辩。  
“我要保护木叶。你认为木叶是个错误吗？”他僵硬地说。  
一个为和平和爱建立的城邦，怎么可能是个错误呢？

斑远走的那几年，他思索着木叶。富饶的田野，蓊郁的绿植，延续着的发达的文明，表面看着如此美好——但是一定是有东西走偏了。  
斑去寻找偏离的根源，柱间在思索木叶的病根。他加大放权的力度，一切都通过公平公正的方式处理，即使缓慢，也不能由他一人的特权作主导。他还寻找其他能源，积极共享，帮助木叶以外的其他星系安居乐业，分散绝对权力。  
但依然有东西不对劲。他敏锐意识到斑这次回归非常决绝，斑要解决那个“不对劲”的东西。  
“我听鼬说，你消灭了剩下的宇智波，维护了木叶的稳定。但是你为什么要让带土来做这件事？”  
斑“哼”了一声，说：“感谢木叶那个繁琐的起诉系统，我只要留不下影像留不下指纹，带土这个这么明显的替罪羊一定能让你们烦恼得焦头烂额，那个AI也能在这片混乱中暂安。而且，柱间，你一定会保护这个替罪羊的不是？你向来这么令人作呕的伟大，你把救人当作至高的使命，甚至敢留下我这个恶徒的命。”  
“是的，虽然你并不是在夸我。”  
“这六七年，我围观了战争和死亡，探访过战场和荒芜的土地，停留过布满创伤的废墟和坟地。我也在思考，木叶究竟是哪里的问题，为什么你和我牺牲了这么多，自己的力量、精力、唾手可得的绝对特权，我们构想中博爱和平的城市依然只是理想国。难道这设想的社会和制度错了吗？”  
柱间不语。  
斑咬了咬牙，继续说道：“用懵懂无知的普通人去掩盖管理阶层的恶和不正当竞争，用推进和平来粉饰贪婪和对战争的渴望。我终于明白，木叶本身没有问题，有问题的是人。我们在实验木叶这个城市和制度的时候选择了错误的载体，这个被延续下来的文明走了通往战争和毁灭岔路，从分支上就错了！给经历过星际战争并因此获利的人群，以肥沃的土壤让这种思维习惯价值观继续存在，这才是根本的错误！这个文明分支继续存在并蔓延，迟早会一个星球一个星球、一个星系一个星系地毁过去！”  
柱间瞬间意会斑的潜台词，一急之下徒手捏爆栏杆，口中喝道：“斑！你不能这样做！”  
斑冷笑一声，挑眉看着柱间，说道：“你以为你能做什么吗？”  
他纵身一跃，踩在电缆上飞速向动力区奔去。

于此同时，带土病房，鼬看见佐助手上捏着一张纸。  
“这是什么？”  
“斑给我的，说是须佐能乎合成图谱。但我一个符号也看不懂，他还说是我的话一定以后能明白这种哄小孩的话！”  
鼬接过，仔细看了看，半晌说道：“他说得没错，你会懂的。斑这个人在下一盘大棋。”

tbc


	25. 25

倾城之恋（柱斑）

 

二十五

一前一后二人冲进空间站动力区。

说实话，柱间并不相信斑只想摧毁一个空间站，斑用须佐一捏，空间站如同薯片一样，根本不需要“九尾”。斑还有其他目的。

斑跨立廊桥，皮衣猎猎，手里把玩似的颠弄“九尾”。柱间往前一步，他伸长手臂手指拈花似的拈着“九尾”铁架的一角，晃悠说：“再靠近我就把它扔下去。空间站就此烟消云散，这结局我喜欢。”

柱间抿嘴，举起双手。

“九尾”能量之巨，用于引燃空间站核反应堆实在大材小用。虽说空间站毁灭，木叶也就陷入瘫痪，但显然斑不会这么浪费。柱间知道，斑使用“九尾”的方式一定更残暴更凶狠。

斑眼神一凛，嗅到熟悉气味，狠狠铁架上一跺脚跳在半空，恰错开潜伏并突袭的藤蔓。木遁藤蔓卷空，吱呀压裂廊桥。斑空中脚一翻倒挂金钩，荡着支架上一层桁架。柱间立刻跟上。

“我不靠近。你不许跑。”他气也不喘地进行协商。

斑说：“你的嘴，骗人的鬼！”

柱间的藤蔓从他的四面八方袭来。斑冷笑一声，硬是从坚硬凶狠的木遁触手中找到路径突刺。只是柱间的目的原不在伤人，他们二人非常熟悉彼此，柱间知道自己要尽八分的力度才能达到驱逐斑的目的。斑被藤蔓驱赶出空间站核动力区，他愤怒而暴力地踹翻了若干钢铁支架，在柱间七手八脚搀扶钢铁支架时长啸一声，猿臂攀住空间站最外层钢壳，打开冰冷近似无机质的轮回眼，手臂肌肉暴起，徒手撕破空间站外壳。

蓝色的须佐能乎包裹他的手臂然后结结实实包起他整个人。

警报四起。柱间在下方张大嘴看他，一片摇摇欲坠中木遁触手抓握一切可攀附的东西。斑冷笑回望，须佐整个被慢慢吸出空间站，空间站外壳龟裂。他们两个人之间隔着电光火花、疯狂闪烁的红灯黄灯警报及更上方的浓得化不开的黑暗。

“空间站G区外壳严重损毁！”

“G区安全门关闭！”

“动力区封锁、关闭！”

“应急封闭门关闭！”

斑的须佐能乎大半身体已在舱外，巨手一撑，空间站G区外壳四分五裂。柱间深吸一口气，木遁出一个笨拙的外壳，四肢一松，“咕咚”被吸出空间站。

被裹挟进太空后柱间控制木遁，生成简单木壳太空服，漂浮着与斑对视。

“我追出来了，”他在半透明的树脂面罩里用口型喊，“你别想逃！”

斑翻了个白眼，抱着“九尾”往木叶a星狂奔。柱间在他身后紧追不舍。无重力环境各项运动都受限制，斑在等木叶a星的引力捕获自己，然而柱间不可能让他得逞，张开硕大的木遁往斑面前抄去。

斑就等这刻，须佐往木遁大墙上狠狠一踩，反方向逃离木叶a星。

动量守恒，柱间被蹬着极速坠向往木叶a星，巨大的木人壳在大气层磨出火花。完全是极限拼搏，柱间燃烧查克拉给自己一个反向冲量，再度加速，避免坠向星球。这样，他和斑错开了一个角度，他在宇宙中漂着，快转入a星黑夜面，而斑驾驶须佐能乎带着“九尾”冲向火之星。

柱间肾上腺素狂飙：他知道斑要做什么了——这太疯狂了！斑要把“九尾”扔进火之星，疯狂的核反应将在一瞬间燃尽火之星的能量，火之星将会爆炸、坍塌，不仅木叶，整个星系都会被毁掉——斑说他要毁掉整个文明，他正在做这件事，木叶没有人可能在这么短时间内逃出，所有的书籍记载痕迹都会在这么大的爆炸中灰飞烟灭，简直太疯狂了！

尘埃、粒子风暴、射线，卷过须佐能乎的外壳。斑幻听到狂风呼啸，事实上只是电磁碰撞的滋滋声。他知道柱间正在追上来。柱间是个怪物，整个宇宙最可怕的怪物，轮回眼驱动的须佐能乎速度上居然也不及柱间木遁。

斑不等再等，他拧开了“九尾”的驱动阀。他清晰感知柱间就在他背后！斑的背部极其敏感，他知道背后万千木遁出手锐利如箭、直戳背心！比上一次以命相搏的战斗更决绝更一往无前！然而斑不诧异也不害怕，更不会去防，也没有必要，如果柱间要杀自己，就由柱间去吧！他这一刻死，或下一刻死，根本不会改变注定的结局。

生死在完善理想面前渺小如尘埃。就是此时此刻，他还是热爱着这个决绝的千手柱间，爱着他们共同的崇高理想，他们的理想国乌托邦。

他狠狠把“九尾”扔出去，不惜把自己往后推、往那万千根锋利木剑上撞，“九尾”脱手，直直向蓝色的火之星飞去，柱间的木遁也尖锐地捅至他的背部——“结束吧，”斑在心里平静地说，“木叶，这个文明，这个可怕的错误。”

万千条木遁绕开他，越过他，向更深远的前方奔去，追向“九尾”。“九尾”往火之星坠去，触手们绝望地紧随其后，而斑的后背，贴上了柱间的前胸。

柱间紧紧搂住斑的腰。斑的须佐能乎被撞裂消散，他暴露在接近绝对零度与真空中若干微秒，皮肤皲裂之前被柱间温暖的怀抱包裹。在恐怖的木遁制造出的小型有氧环境，他勉强呼吸一口后极速说道：“没用的，大家都得死！”

话音刚落，木遁追上“九尾”，瞬间分化出巨大的墙兜住“九尾”。

柱间在斑头顶说：“不会的——我的木遁够厚就行——”

他们已经飞快往火之星冲去，泄漏中的“九尾”落在木墙上，柱间挑起木墙一个角度，再次加速，又是巧妙的引力弹弓——斑突然之间起了一个念头，如果这个木墙真的足够厚，那么这一场闹剧只会死两个人。

他气得七窍生烟，远处的“九尾”越来越炽热明亮。“你就只要和我殉情吗！”他怒吼。

柱间抱着他，下巴磨着他的后脑勺，轻声说：“也不一定——”

“木遁！榜排之术！”他高声叫道。

斑感受到柱间浑身肌肉骨骼都在颤抖。他从来未使用过这么大的力气，斑回头专注地看他，身前木头盾牌一样一层一层合拢，柱间在核聚变爆炸耀目光芒中的脸慢慢黯淡。他们被罩在了黑暗里，斑凭记忆描摹那张英俊且坚毅的脸。他在生命的最要紧关头也不过在想，这个人真真自己的克星。

打不过。绕不开。却也无法甘心地同归于尽。

冲击波第一波，木锭壁远端后墙被炸开，他们极限加速冲出了星系。木叶诸星目睹磁暴在大气层上描绘的壮丽极光。空间站遭受伽马射线风暴攻击。

冲击波第二波，斑被加速度摁在柱间胸膛，他觉得自己快要被压扁了。

冲击波第三波，他们落进一个虫洞，击穿虫洞后掉入新的空间。柱间喷了一口血。斑踩着柱间的脚，舔掉柱间唇上的血。

然后他们在一片混乱中坠向黑洞的史瓦西半径。

 

tbc


	26. 结尾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑洞里面到底是什么

倾城之恋（柱斑）  
二十六·结局  
柱间醒来的时候斑已经把木壳子敲开个洞，填上第五维材料做成小舷窗。他正看着宇宙出神。  
柱间体力透支还不怎么能动弹，他委屈地哼唧了一声。  
斑有气无力地说：“现在这样都是你害的你还好意思哼。”  
他们俩挤在木壳子里，斑蜷起长腿，给柱间尽可能多的舒展空间。  
柱间看着他的侧脸一忽儿，突然问道：“其实你本来想做什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“真实目的。你回到木叶、夺取'九尾'，最后不做任何反抗地被我拖进木遁·榜排之术，这一切到底是什么，我真的不明白。”  
斑挑眉看着柱间，脸慢慢变红，在一个被蒸熟透的临界点猛然转头，手指抠着木头墙壁说：“就是我说的那个意思。我要消灭木叶那个糟糕的城市。ta是一个选错了载体、选错了接班人马的畸形产物，你弟弟，你弟弟带出来的学生，都是旧星际时代的产物，他们不能带领木叶，更不能继承你所希望的爱与和平。”  
“可是，”柱间枕着手臂突然一笑，“在你确定要用大爆炸毁灭木叶的时候，你最后还交付了带土什么呢？”  
“我没有交付带土。”斑斩钉截铁地说。  
灯泡在柱间头脑里亮了一下，他恍然大悟道：“那一定是佐助了！”  
斑手托腮，愤懑说道：“就是你这家伙阻挠我！我就该磨到你死再启动我的计划！”  
柱间躺着打嘴仗：“可是我很难死，不是吗？”  
斑不理他。他翻个身趴在斑腿边，温柔地问说：“你的计划是什么？”  
“毁灭经历过星际战争的既得利益者。”斑气鼓鼓地嘴硬。  
“不对，你往火之星里扔'九尾'，你自己都逃不出去，最多只能把木叶毁去，其他的星系，还在争斗，战争还在发生，你阻止不了。”  
“哎呀呀你闭嘴！”斑把柱间仰起来说话的头往地上一扣，非常暴躁地说，“我讨厌你这种逼我认输的口气！妈的！要是你已经死了，或者老老实实在空间站当个傀儡火影被你制定的规则限制一辈子，老子早就一个星系一个星系单挑过去了！宇宙起始既是终末，循环往复，我们这支走岔路的文明，迟早会被宇宙的规律毁去，我不过是在加快这一进程罢了。更何况如果生命和意识的产生是宇宙的一个必然，那么无论大爆炸往复多少次，该存在的一定会发展起来，不该存在的，不在于我的所作所为，一定会走向灭亡。在另一个角落，符合规律的又会悄然崛起。”  
柱间张大了嘴，然后爆发大笑。他爬起来，与斑勾肩搭背，说：“怎么？你要是有让宇宙大爆炸的能力你也会去做？”  
斑抱臂说：“当然。”  
“可是......你就算造出成千上万个黑洞，你也改变不了整体红移的趋势呀。”柱间抱着斑，脸放在斑的肩膀。  
斑“哼”一声，说：“我只是想想，理论上说足够大的黑洞群体造成局部收缩的可能性还是很大的。不过这些都晚了。”他手指敲了敲舷窗，说：“我们正在向黑洞坠去。宏图伟业，才华与意志，渺小的我们妄图对抗宇宙，其实连一星半点力量也及不上。”  
柱间贴着舷窗看，诸星璀璨，环绕那个奇点的巨大引力场旋转，向深沉的视界坠去，他们的木头壳小太空舱在这浩瀚星海中不过一粟，他们的公转速度也在加快。  
斑嘲讽一笑，说：“你拼尽全力把我拉到宇宙的边缘，为的就是你我两个人缓慢等待死亡、被黑洞拖进去灰飞烟灭？”  
柱间叹口气，道：“强大引力撕扯到极限，属于你的原子属于我的原子，从此也不会分开了吧？”  
“听起来真浪漫，浪费了你一身木遁啊初代目火影。”斑懒洋洋地说，把自己的后背贴上柱间前胸。他们共同望着那黑黝黝的黑洞，不约而同露出了一个笑容。  
“这就是你传奇一生的终结的吗？”斑问。  
柱间答：“和你一起，未尝不可。”  
“我们会转多久，才能到达那里？”  
“唔......你真把我当计算机了？我可说不准，可能标准原子时间七年，可能五年，可能我们会先饿死。”  
“可能一开始要十几年，然后几小时一圈，转死你，哼哼哼。”

“黑洞另一边是什么？”  
“白洞？”  
“胡说八道……话说我们这对话是不是发生过？”  
“可能吧，黑洞附近时间乱流也很强哦。”  
“我可是站在第五维的宇智波斑，时空乱流不过小case！——诶，我是不是才说过这话？”  
“哎哟，我觉得我们这对话像两个老年痴呆的家伙一样。”  
“黑洞附近就这样，不想和我白头偕老吗？”  
“唔，说白头太快了，感觉我们才步入中年，转眼就夕阳红了？”

“这颗恒星也太巨大了吧？上面飙起的珥状物都快比火之星半径高了嘤嘤嘤，黑洞吞完它不会打个饱嗝吗？”  
“提前饱了会不会提前喷？啊，我果然还是比较喜欢黑洞里面，不想就这么被射线击穿，这种死法还不如你之前的木遁直接穿过我好了。”  
“那个叫仙法·真数千手，帅吧？况且你又不是没有被我'穿'透过，是吧？”  
“啧......柱间，留意我们的设定，根据时间膨胀，我们应该算白发苍苍耄耋之年的老爷爷了，你少开黄腔。”  
“我有了一个危险的换算，假如我现在和你来一发，我可以吹嘘我们一发就做了十几年。”

“喂，从时间飞逝之地走向时间静止之地，你有什么想法？”  
“和你一起天荒地老，在这个最接近终末又最接近初始的缓慢停滞时间里看斗转星移，还是很浪漫的。”  
“所以你要拥抱这毫无意义的死亡了吗？”  
“这样无意义的死亡也是一种壮丽，在最深最冷的地方，只有我和你。”

尾声  
“黑洞里是绝对零度对吧？一切都停止运动了对吧……”  
“所以还是不想死嘛！”  
“难道斑你很想死吗！你看那颗恒星太特么巨大了吧呜呜呜呜！我们在被黑洞碾碎前会先被这玩意气化的吧！”  
“......所以说你只是恢复了力气而已吧！还有空挑死法了？！刚才不是说和我一起死很浪漫吗！”  
“我是说和你在太空里漂着很浪漫，就你和我和漫天星河。”  
“不说那么多了，我的须佐能源不是很够了，你准备好，我说一二三，用引力弹弓弹出去——一、二、三！”  
“不要往那边啊斑！撞星星啦！”  
“妈的这是能开的飞船懂吗！”

他们越飞越远，逃离了黑洞引力范围，一头撞在一颗可怜的行星上。木壳四分五裂，二人灰头土脸从壳里滚出来，须佐护着他们，但帮助缓冲后须佐也散架了。  
斑在柱间窒息前给他套上一个须佐呼吸面罩，顺便启动内置通讯系统，柱间的喘息声一下在耳边放大。  
“嗯......”  
“呼——斑，你压榨我的查克拉也太狠了吧！”  
“......闭嘴。”斑没好气地摊在一边。  
“好了，现在不一起死了。但是也回不去木叶了，天知道这里是哪一个子宇宙，我们流浪到了那一角。”  
“容我休息一下，我们定一定。”

过了一会儿，斑问道：“现在去哪里？”  
“哪里都行吧，对于宇宙来说，坐标其实没有意义。”柱间咧嘴一笑。  
他手托腮坐在坑底望天，此星球面恰是黑夜面，群星浩瀚，他恍惚觉得夜风清凉。  
“嗯。也许我们可以去探索其他未知的文明，或许我们可以探究一下宇宙中其他星系的模样，我们可以做的事情很多很多......”他温柔地笑着看斑。  
斑的目光却越过了他，指着头顶一球状天体说：“这玩意，之前在吗？”

end

 

下一部《星际流浪记》（没有正片，不要期待）

我没想到我能写五万字，还能坚持写到结尾  
感谢我的专业知识感谢你们的喜欢和支持


End file.
